We Got The World
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: A sudden confrontation thrusts Dave and Artie together for several weeks. They learn more about each other in more ways than one. Completely AU. Takes place in Season 2. Kurt plays a minor part in this story. Rated T. I do not own Glee. Co-authored with IlovesMesomeGlee and umbrella0326.
1. Do You Know Your Enemy?

**AN-**

**HI GUYS!**

**HOW IS EVERYONE? :-)**

**I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY! :)**

**THIS TIME COAUTHORING AGAIN WITH THE AMAZING, TALENTED WRITER UMBRELLA0326. :) **

**YOU'RE AWESOME UMBRELLA! :-)**

**I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU. :-)**

**THANK YOU!**

**DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T ABANDON MY OTHER STORIES. I NEVER ABANDON ANYTHING I START. I PROMISE LOL! I JUST NEEDED A BREAK FROM THOSE. I ALSO WANTED TO SEE WHERE THIS WILL TAKE ME. :)**

**OK SO HERE WE GO, **

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR AWHILE. I KNOW THE IDEA OF ARTIE AND DAVE SOUNDS WEIRD BUT I ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT THEY WOULD BE LIKE TOGETHER :). IF YOU GUYS CAN GIVE THIS A CHANCE I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH! :)**

**AND THIS IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**A COUPLE THINGS TO NOTE- IN THIS STORY THE WHOLE SITUATION WITH DAVE AND KURT NEVER HAPPENED- AT LEAST NOT IN THIS STORY. SECOND THING IS THAT ARTIE, DAVE, PUCK AND SANTANA ARE MAIN CHARACTERS BUT MORE CHARACTERS WILL HAVE MINOR PARTS IN THIS, INCLUDING KURT.**

**ONE MORE THING I ALSO WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT SO EACH CHAPTER WILL BE NAMED. JUST FYI. :)**

**OK I THINK THAT'S ALL?**

**IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS? LET ME KNOW. PLEASE AS ALWAYS REVIEW! I'D REALLY LIKE TO KNOW IF THIS IS WORTH CONTINUING?**

**PLEASE BE KIND. HAVE A GREAT DAY-ILOVESMEGLEEX3**

**Chapter 1**

**Do You Know Your Enemy?-**

_SPLASH_!

Artie's world suddenly became a very red, stinging…and very cold world. He looked down as he heard cruel laughter from behind him. He didn't have to turn around to see who slushied him.

Karofsky.

_DAMN HIM_, Artie thought.

Head still bowed, Artie began the slow roll to the boys' bathroom. He already had a routine down on handling this situation and he could do it on his own.

Abrams was one lucky guy…yeah – very lucky.

Reaching the boy's bathroom, he was annoyed to see the handicapped button wasn't working – again. Feeling the ice cold slush dripping further down his face, collar, shirt, chest, he harshly rolled his chair against the door, banging it open.

A hard clang of metal on tile was soundly heard throughout the hall. One would've thought Artie would be angry about his predicament. Well, he was. But he'd grown accustomed to the ruthless bullying and, well, he could handle it.

At least, that's what he told himself.

He wheeled up to the sink and completely avoided the mirror. Shivering from the slushy, he swore as he turned on the water and reached up to get towels. Of course, they were just slightly out of his reach.

So, he stretched, extending his arm completely forward when suddenly a hand was there to quickly snatch three towels.

"Honestly, Artie," Kurt began, mother hen-like, "you _CAN_ ask for help you know."

"I'm fine, Kurt."

Artie automatically answered, shifting back in his seat.

"No, you're not. _EVERYBODY_ needs help when they get slushied. It's a difficult job to do for one person. Someone needs to rinse, re-rinse, re-rinse, re-rinse…_AGAIN_, and then use some product."

"I don't use product."

Artie said, looking down a little.

Kurt ignored him, snatching a few more paper towels and grabbing Artie's bag.

"Hey!"

"Artie, I'm just getting your slushy supplies."

Artie angrily sighed, looking away, hating how the liquid got so sticky so quick. He shivered a little and Kurt noticed.

So, he quickly wet the towels and turned back towards Artie.

"Forward."

Kurt ordered.

Artie hesitated for just a moment before wheeling up to the sink and dropping his head. Kurt forcefully pulled it closer and Artie tried to protest.

Of course, it wouldn't do any good. Soon, Artie felt the warm water sloshing through his fine, brown hair like a slushy.

It was wonderfully soothing, but also annoying for Artie to admit that Kurt was right.

"Who did this?"

Kurt asked.

"Well, who do you-?"

"Azimio?"

Artie turned his head towards Kurt, but Kurt forcefully put his head back in the previous position.

Water continued to rinse and soothe his cool, sugary, icy hair and skin. His eyes closed for a long moment as Kurt's fingers sifted nearly all of the slushy out of Artie's hair in one good stroke.

But they both knew it would take multiple rinses.

So, Artie relaxed as best he could under the circumstances.

"No. Karof-"

"Of course."

Kurt interrupted again.

"Of course it was Karofsky. Lean back a little."

Artie did as he was told, feeling just a few droplets of warm water on his throat.

The relief of the water and the passage of time gave Artie time to think. Emotions suddenly brewed in his head, expanding and contracting into a maelstrom of…hate?

No, not hate.

Disappointment. Embarrassment. _ANGER_.

His eyes bulged and he even shook a little.

"Still cold?"

Kurt asked, wiping Artie's neck.

"No."

Artie viciously answered.

Kurt stood erect at the response.

"Artie, he's just a dumb bully. Ignore him."

Artie didn't say anything.

Kurt was almost done wiping the excess water from Artie's neck and collar. Pulling out another bottle, Artie looked at it sideways.

"This is fine, Kurt."

Kurt sighed.

"You really should-"

"It's _FINE_."

Artie nastily interrupted.

Kurt paused for a second before placing his own bottle of mousse in his backpack and turning back to his wheelchair-bound friend.

He placed a comforting hand on Artie's shoulder.

"Are you gonna be OK?"

Kurt comfortingly asked.

"Yeah," Artie absent-mindedly replied.

"Fine."

"Alright then," Kurt said, turning towards the exit.

"See you in glee."

And just as Kurt reached the door, Artie called out, "Kurt?"

Door open all the way, Kurt stopped and looked at him.

"Thanks."

Kurt smiled and left.

.

Determination. Focus. _ANGER_. Frustration.

Actual speaking words weren't available.

Artie was trying to come up with something to say to Karofsky when he eventually saw him again.

There were times they passed each other in the halls after school, but it wasn't all the time.

He knew he had plenty of time to think of the appropriate thing to say to Karofsky as he rounded the science hall.

Wheeling down the halls of McKinley High School, he knew, while Kurt was rinsing his hair that had had to confront Karofsky.

This has gone on long enough.

It's not like the administration was much help.

Artie was a glee kid in a wheelchair. A nerd. A waste of time.

Unimportant.

Artie shook his head at that.

He rounded the hall, entering another main artery of the school when he was suddenly confronted with a head-down Karofsky barreling towards him!

Very angry.

Head down, eyes narrowed, mouth slightly open, Karofsky wasn't looking up, seemingly expecting any and every thing to get out of his way.

But Artie just…stopped.

Finally, Karofsky noticed him, coming to a halt just a few feet away.

"Get out of the way, wheels!"

Karofsky sneered.

When Artie simply looked at him, Karofsky dodged to the right to get around him.

But something in Artie clicked.

_This is it_, Artie thought.

He wheeled directly in front of Karofsky, effectively stopping him. Dave looked bewildered.

"What the hell are you doin'?"

Karofsky roared.

"Want another slushy?" He evilly laughed.

But Artie simply stared at him, arms folded, waiting for the right guard to stop laughing.

He finally did, but not before Karofsky tried yet again to get around him. And again, Artie wheeled in his way.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Karofsky yelled.

"I ain't opposed to rolling you out of this scho-"

"It's my turn to talk."

Artie quietly yet firmly said.

He tried his best to show no fear but was sure Karofsky was picking up on some.

"It's _MY_ turn."

Karofsky stared at him dumbfounded for a second before he said, "I gotta get to class."

He _AGAIN_ darted around the wheelchair bound glee clubber and _AGAIN_, he got in his way. In fact, Karofsky nearly tripped on the leg brace of Artie's chair. Karofsky snarled and angrily slapped the chair, rolling Artie halfway around, before an all-tuned hand turned himself back towards his bully.

Karofsky was totally bowled over!

"You askin' for some shit?"

"I want you to listen to me, Karofsky."

He peered his eyes at Artie, incredibly angry…yet curious.

Karofsky folded his arms, glaring at Artie.

"Alright."

Karofsky gloated, looking right and left, and then back to him.

"What?"

Artie wheeled just a bit closer.

"You're a big, tough guy."

Karofsky smiled.

"And a coward."

Karofsky's smile vanished.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

Artie began, ever so slowly gaining more and more confidence.

"Yeah, you are. You pick on a kid in a wheelchair and my friends."

"Your friends are losers! And I'm not a coward."

"Hear me out, tough guy."

Artie coolly replied.

Karofsky was both amazed and oddly complimented.

"Does it really make you feel like a better man to slushy a totally defenseless guy?"

Karofsky said nothing, stone-cold glare intact.

"And, you know I'm talking about me."

Again, Karofsky said nothing, arms now folded across his broad chest.

"Why," Artie whispered, "do you do it?"

"Because you all deserve it?" Karofsky briefly looked away, as if he suddenly couldn't look at Artie.

"Why?"

Karofsky snapped his head back.

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"I mean…why?"

Karofsky scoffed, letting his arms go wide.

"It's alllllll over the school. Nobody likes you and your so-called friends. Now, get the hell out of my-"

"Then why bother?"

Artie countered.

"Why bother messing with us? Why bother slushying us?"

Artie was now getting angry, letting it fly.

"Why do you have to mess me up so bad that I have to _ALWAYS_ have a change of clothes because of you and Azimio and any of the other _IDIOTS THAT WANT TO FUCK WITH US!"_

_"ABRAMS! KAROFSKY!"_

The boys whirled around to see Coach Beiste angrily approaching them.

"What the hell's goin' on here?!"

Both boys were stunned into silence for a moment before Karofsky broke the silence.

"N-nuthin', coach."

"Yeah, right nuthin'!"

Beiste roared.

"That's like a sow with sunken utters!"

Both boys narrowed their eyes in confusion as she continued.

"I can see what's goin' on!"

"Really, Coach," Karofsky hesitantly began, "it's nuth-"

"Karofsky," Beiste yelled, "let me guess? You were messin' with him!"

"No, Coach!"

Karofsky pleaded.

"We were just-"

"Yes, he was."

Artie quietly said.

"He _ALWAYS_ does."

"I do not!"

Karofsky whined.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

Dave sneered through gritted teeth.

But Artie exploded.

"The _FUCK YOU DO!"_

"Abrams!"

Beiste exerted her authority.

"Shut it!"

Karofsky smiled a little, looking down.

"You too, Karofsky."

His smile instantly vanished, as the two guilty boys looked anywhere but at Coach Beiste's face.

She folded her strong arms across her chest, eying them both up and down.

"Detention," she began. Both boys' head shot up.

"Both of you."

"What?"

Artie and Karofsky chorused.

"Coach, come on!"

Karofsky pleaded.

"Too bad!"

Shannon angrily said.

"And you Abrams? I'm disappointed in you too. Never heard you lose your cool like that before."

"It's all Karofsky's fault."

Artie guiltily said.

"No, it's not!"

Karofsky pleaded.

"Yes it is. It _ALWAYS_ is."

"Yeah, well," Beiste interrupted, holding her hands up for the boys to be silent.

"I don't care. You both are guilty."

Abrams for swearing too much and Karofsky for messin' with him."

The boys looked away, annoyed at what they had to face.

"Detention."

Beiste ordered.

"Now!"

The boys angrily turned the other way and headed towards in-school jail.

But as they left, Coach Beiste watched them go, as the wheels and gears of thought turned in her head.

**AN: SO, WORTH CONTINUING? LET ME KNOW. :-) PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE BE KIND. THANK YOU! I KNOW ITS SHORT, IT WILL BE LONGER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. :) HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Beiste's awfully, wonderful bad idea

**AN-**

**OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! :) 4 reviews, 4 favorites and 3 follows! Yay!**

***Happy Dance***

**THANK YOU UMBRELLA0326 FOR GUIDING ME THROUGH THIS DIFFICULT CHAPTER.**

**:) YOU'RE THE BEST CO-AUTHOR EVER! :)**

**GARETHGLEE14: YOU ROCK AS ALWAYS! THANK U! HUN ;)**

**Thank you to FanofChrisCMaxA1: :) Your review was sweet! I hope this chapter answers your questions! **

**StyxxandBethany: YOU'RE ALWAYS SOOOOO SWEET WITH YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I TOTALLY AGREE WITH EVERYTHING YOU SAID. I MISS DAVE TOO :(**

**LOL THANKS!**

**Scared first timer: I just read your review! :) Thank you! It made me laugh! Lol :)**

**I agree! Thanks for the support! **

**I am happy you all love it! Thanks for reading!**

**I DONT OWN GLEE.**

**OK ON TO THE STORY, STARTS WHERE CHAPTER 1 LEFT OFF. **

**WE SEE DAVE AND ARTIE STRUGGLE TO GET ALONG.**

**WHAT'S COACH BEISTE'S PLAN?**

**STICK AROUND AND FIND OUT :) **

**MORE OF HER PLAN WILL BE REVEALED IN LATER CHAPTERS.**

**HOPE YPU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER NAME LOL :)**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS! PLEASE BE KIND AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS, HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE**

**Chapter 2**

**Beiste's awfully, wonderful truly bad idea-**

It's after- school detention as nothing but crickets can be heard and Artie and Dave sit alone in the empty class room. Coach Beiste hasn't arrived yet. The boys continue to sit in silence.

Neither obviously wanted to be there. Or let alone speak to each other. They both blamed each other as to why they were there in the first place.

Tension in the air was thick and could be cut with a chainsaw.

Both boys had no choice but to suck it up and take whatever punishment they had been given. So there they were, silent and bored. And _ANGRY_.

Dave studies the empty classroom seeing rows of empty desks and chairs next to him making mental pictures of the chalk board in front of him because he's that damn bored. He needed something to do before he starts drifting off to sleep.

It sure beat the hell out of studying. He made a game out of making mental pictures just to stay awake.

Then once his eyes got bored of staring at the board he focuses on the pencil sharpener on a teacher's front desk. Once he's done with that, his eyes roam somewhere else...

He notices Artie in the front row of the next set of desks staring into space. The sunny afternoon light outside seem to radiate off his glasses.

Dave continues to stare at Artie as he thinks.

_He doesn't know me, I'm not a COWARD! I'm not! I'm a asshole because its his friends that bug me with thier annoying cheesy club! If they would only stop throwing their precious glee club in my face! It's him! It's everything! He's the reason I'm here! Stuck in this stank ass classroom!... Oh who am I kidding? Its my fault. He's right... I am a coward...Damn him! But its not his fault...is it? Fuck my life...I'm screwed._

Dave is lost in his own angry thoughts that it takes him a minute to notice that Artie staring at him with a weird "_Why are you looking at me like that?"_ expression on his face.

Then the jock realizes that Artie is actually speaking to him. He shakes his head and adjusts his body in his seat.

"What was that?"

Dave asks harshly still trying to maintain his bad jock image. He really didn't feel cool at that moment but he has to make Artie think he is.

He just had to.

"I said is there a problem?"

Artie asked very annoyed at this point. Artie was minding his own business looking straight ahead lost in his thoughts when he felt eyes on him, he slowly turned his head and saw Karofsky staring at him. Artie sensed something was off when he continue to stare at the ruthless jock.

To Artie Dave looked... Lost? Almost sympathatic? As if he wanted to apologize?

Or maybe that was wishful thinking on Artie's part?

Whatever it was all this staring was making the gleek slightly uncomfortable.

_He'll never change. I wish he would leave me alone because I've had it! Why does he hate me? _

Artie thinks waiting for Dave to answer him. Dave still says nothing.

"Well? Why are you looking-"

"I WASN'T STARING AT YOU ABRAMS!"

Dave screams interrupting Artie, his voice echoing through the practically deserted class room.

Having enough Artie starts to argue back, opening his mouth to say something when in comes through the door a familar face.

"David! What is all this hollering? Zip the mouth now!"

Beiste orders the jock as she takes a seat in the teacher's desk chair. Clearly not in the mood to mess around.

Dave immediatly turns his attention away from Artie to Beiste doing as he was told. He didn't want to piss her off further so he let it go.

Beiste is a hard ass and a really good coach. In short Beiste is scary when she was mad. So it was best to do what she said with no back talk.

With the boy's full attention Coach Beiste addresses them.

"All right boys, you both know why you're here..." Coach says as the boys just nod waiting for her to continue, "But instead of just regular detention where you either sit and do nothing thinking about what you did wrong or study for the whole hour. We are gonna try something different." Coach says gaining there full attention now.

"We are gonna sit here and the both of you are gonna talk this thing out. Being civilized for once won't kill you. You two are gonna get to know each other and figure out a way to be around each other with out fighting. I'm not gonna break up any more fights between you two. So it's either this or suspension. Your choice boys."

Coach is serious when she speaks with authority.

"You gotta be kidding me?"

Both boys whisper in unison. They suddenly looked at each other, surprised by thier agreed response.

Coach Beiste folds her hands twice. Artie and Dave say nothing, completely confused as to else what she had planned. Neither boy expected this. But both knowing Beiste knew she had something else up her sleeve. There had to be more?

She only had half a plan worked out when she was going over what to do about the Artie/Dave situation in her office.

This whole bullying thing had to end.

But she could only do so much. So to put an end to some of the bullying in McKinley she had to find a way to get through to one of McKinley's top offending bullies... Dave Karofsky. She could start with him and try to figure out why he picks on others so much.

He was such a smart, promising football player in Shannon Beiste's eyes. She could no longer watch this bright kid throw his future away by hurting everyone around him and himself. Whatever his reasons for being a jerk maybe she couldn't watch him waste his life. Coach Beiste cared too much about Dave to see him act this way. She knew he is better than that. She had to do something... And _FAST_!

Since she only had half a plan she decided to run with it. She'll come up with the rest later. She was sure of it. Beiste is a resourceful thinker it shouldn't take her long. She just hoped this would be enough for now.

Beiste clears her throat as she continues.

"OK Dave, we'll start with you."

Shannon points to Dave as the jock eyes bulge wide. He was really confused and wanted nothing to do with whatever Beiste had planned.

"M-me? Why?" Dave couldn't help but asking.

"Because this is a chance to set things right. This needs to end _HERE AND NOW. _And this only part of your punishment David...but more on that later." Shannon coolly says.

"What?! Bullshit!"

Dave suddenly gets up from his seat seething with anger. He thought he just had detention. Not this. He was pissed beyond belief.

But Coach Beiste wasn't fazed by Dave's outburst.

"David! Sit down now!"

Beiste demands as Dave takes a second to calm down and to what he's told. He was still so very _ANGRY_, to the point where he couldn't stop shaking even if he tried.

Artie is just sitting there watching all this unfold in front his very eyes.

_Dude, has some serious anger issues. Serves him right for being such a ass to me and my friends! But there has to be more of a reason why he's so pissed off all the time. OK I'm down for this- whatever Coach has in mind. It seems stupid but I gotta know more about him. I don't know why? But I have to. If she thinks this will work? I don't think it will. But i have to try._

Artie thinks as he sits going through all this in his head. He wanted this to work. He hoped it would.

"OK now that you're done with your little tantrum we can start." Dave hangs his head low, eyes furrow in anger when Coach addresses him, " David I'm on your side buddy, and yours too Artie."

Coach Beiste smiles at boys trying like hell to get through the jock.

Artie smiles at her. Dave on the other hand was stubborn. He couldn't look at her. Coach just let him pout. He was angry. She understood. She let him get it out of his system.

Artie rolls his eyes as he turns to glance at the sullen boy next to him.

_Brat , Coach is trying to help him when she doesn't have to. He's being a brat when all Beiste is trying to is help him. She's doing it because she's a good person. Something Brat over here needs to learn._

Artie thinks still watching Dave closely as Dave still isn't looking at either of them.

_Yeah right. None of you care about me. You wanna help me? Leave me alone! There! That's helping me! _

Dave is drowning in his own angry thoughts. All he wanted was people to leave him alone. Dave saw no problem. Dave blamed everyone else for his problems except himself.

He never took responsiblity for his actions, why should he start now?

Shannon had to be careful here. As an educator she can't get too personal with her students. She started her questions off slowly.

"Dave, how are you feeling today?"

Shannon Beiste asks calmly.

Dave suddenly sticks his head up, eyebrows furrowed in total confusion. He was caught again off guard. But considering how shitty and unexpected his day was going he shouldn't have been too surprised. But why would she start off with that question?

This confused Artie as well but then he caught on to her plan and quickly smiled again waiting for Dave to continue.

'Fine' is all Dave says, he slumps back in his seat with his arms crossed his chest, clearly not fine and clearly not cooperating.

Coach Beiste sighs, putting her hands on her face for a second than returning her attention.

This was going to take a lot more than she thought, since Dave is resisting so much.

"Dave, I'm gonna need helluva_ A LOT_ more than "fine". Would you please care to elaborate?" Coach Beiste is getting frustrated but keeping herself calm.

"I'm fine and dancing around sugar plum fairies! I'm so happy to be in a smelly classroom with the dancing geek here!" Dave answers sarcastically in a fake cheeful tone, pinching his cheeks.

Beiste and Artie shoot him an annoyed look both not amused by Dave's attitude.

"Knock it off! Can you please take this seriously?!" Coach wasn't messing around. She was done with Dave's games.

"Look, what do you want from me?"

Dave sighs not wanting to do this but he answers her anyway.

"Try the truth. Start with that."

Beiste snaps back at Dave.

'Fine'

Dave sighs one more time.

Artie waits for Dave to open up and Dave notices Artie looking at him. He's suddenly cautious to open so again Dave gets defensive.

"I'm not going to talk about me with this loser here! No way!" Dave screams.

He was so damn mad at this point. He couldn't open up about his life. Not to anyone. Let alone the one person who he's afraid will discover the truth. He can't, not in front of Artie.

Beiste is frustrated and so annoyed that she wasn't gonna get the answers she wanted, so for now she gives up on Dave and turns her attention to Artie.

"OK fine. "We'll back to you young man." She points to Dave with a serious expression on her face.

Artie watches, perplexed by what exactly was going on in the jock's head.

"Abrams, how about you? How are you today?" Coach asks Artie.

Artie immediatly slumps down in his chair with a very sad look on his face as he puts his head down. He looks close to tears. Dave felt guilty suddenly.

He didn't want to but he did.

_Shit, is he crying? I didn't mean to... UHHH! DAMN IT! WHY DO I DO THIS ALL THE TIME! I'm so tired of this! _

Dave's guilty thoughts turn over and over in his brain.

"I'm not OK..." Artie whispers. He could barely be heard as his head is still down. Coach Beiste suddenly gets up from her seat as she puts her hand on top of Artie, hoping to comfort the sad boy. Dave looks on, guilt eating away at him but saying nothing.

"Go on Artie. What's the matter? You're safe here. Whatever you say here will not leave this room, right Dave?" Beiste tries to soothe Artie feeling so bad for the kid, it hurt her to see him this way. Then she turned her attention to Dave.

"Yeah, I promise." Dave whispers not believing those words came from his mouth. But he was just too sad to see Artie this way he would've agreed to anything at this point.

"See, kid? Go on." Beiste smiles softly silently encouraging Artie.

Dave watches in wonder.

"All right... I'll continue." Artie whispers after several minutes of silence. No one said a word as he spoke sounding so small. He _HATED_ this! But he needed to let it out. So he did.

"In fact I haven't been for months" Artie looks up finally with tears rimmed around his eyes. Dave's eyes bulged seeing the hurt in Artie's eyes really scared him.

"Coach, would you be ok with someone constantly harrasing you making you feel like your nothing? Like your shit? I already feel like crap everyday because of this damn chair! Why does he have to make it worse for me?"

A few tears threaten to fall out the gleek's eyes but they never do. He was speaking to Beiste but it was clear he was actually talking to Dave.

"Hey! I DON'T HARASS YOU EVERYDAY! HE'S LYING COACH!" Dave again raises his voice slamming his arms hard on the desk. It made a loud banging sound. His anger taking over now

"David! Enough! I'm not warning you again! Calm down!" Coach Beiste voice booms through out the entire class room.

Some time passes since all three have been in the room. The sun outside lowers no longer casting a sunny light but cloudy instead.

It was getting late in the afternoon and both boys emotions were too high, not to mention they were both exhausted from the stressful day.

They just wanted to go home but couldn't until they had a better understanding of each other. Coach wouldn't let them off that easy. They stuck it out for as long as they both could.

"I'm not a liar. You are! You and your friends constantly tease me! Throw my glasses down the toilet! Harass me by stopping me in the hallways! Slushies! Name calling! You are all COWARDS! BUT YOU DAVE... YOU'RE THE BIGGEST ONE OF ALL! YOU'RE A SCARED LIITTLE BOY AND ITS PATHETIC THAT YOU STOOP SO LOW JUST TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL GOOD! YOU'RE SELFISH! AND THAT'S ALL YOU WILL EVER BE!"

Artie screams back getting louder and louder finally letting of years of torment out.

It felt good to finally get this off his chest.

Dave says nothing. He couldn't. He was surprised how hurt Artie truly felt by his actions. He felt... Digusted.

He didn't want to be this way anymore.

But he couldn't stop. He had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't just change that fast.

"I'm not a bully. I mean... I don't wanna..." Dave's words fades as he stares at Artie, hurt in his eyes.

Artie's head is down holding back tears.

That's when Shannon notices Dave's eyes never leave Artie.

There was a sudden change in him. And she was the only who saw _AND_ felt it. That's when she knew what she had to do for the rest of Dave's punishment. Beiste saw Dave struggle.

She knew her other plan would work. It just had to.

_I know what to do now... I need Figgins on board with me in order for this to work. I'll ask him tomorrow._

Beiste thinks with determination.

"OK boys, I think we are done for the day. You can go home now. We will do this again tomorrow. And we'll see from there?" Shannon looks at the clock on the wall. The hour of detention was just about done.

Much progress wasn't made that day but Beiste knew change between the boys couldn't happen overnight.

There was always tomorrow.

But she was glad they at least started talking. It was a start.

Dave immediatly smiles as he bolts out the room not even bothering to acknowledge the other two as he left.

He couldn't wait to get the hell out of there.

But Artie had more manners than Dave did. He slowly rolls his wheelchair by Coach Beiste and softly says with a smile, "Thanks". Coach smiles back at the boy and nods.

Then he rolls out the classroom, leaving coach alone.

The smile never left her face as she watched Artie leave, proud of herself.

**AN: SO, WHAT DOYOU GUY'S THINK? GOOD? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF BEISTE'S PLAN? WHAT ABOUT ARTIE OR DAVE'S THOUGHTS?**

**AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE BE KIND. HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE. X3**


	3. Detention DetailsDefending Dimwits-

**AN –**

**IlovesMesomeGlee and I (umbrella0326) are alternating chapters in this story. I'm writing the odd-numbered chapters and IlovesMesomeGlee is writing the even-numbered ones. We hope you sincerely like this little experiment and your comments are invaluable.**

**We are also introducing a character named Gareth (Gaz) Duncan, a Scottish exchange student in this chapter. He is also garethglee14, here on this website and an up-and-coming author in his own right. We're grateful for his support and we hope he likes his presence in our story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Detention Details/Defending Dimwits-**

"It doesn't cost anything, does it?" a careful voice asked.

Shannon shook her head.

"No, it doesn't."

She was greeted with a warm smile and a wave of a hand. "Well, then, by all means, check with both boys' parents and you can do it."

Shannon smiled.

"Thanks."

She left.

.

_SPLASH_!

"Ha! Homo!"

Kurt was so used to this by now that he was actually looking forward to a change of clothes.

He had a beautiful Marc Jacobs sweater that he had on him at all times and he was looking forward to wearing it.

Of course, he also had to get rid of the blue, smashingly cold slushy dripping from his hair, earlobes, nose, lips, you name it. _Blue #5_ was seemingly everywhere on him.

Kurt briskly walked into the nearest bathroom as Karofsky's laughter finally died down. Slamming the door open and backpack dropped on the floor, he turned the faucet on and began the laborious task of cleaning himself up.

Maybe a few seconds went by before he was surprised to hear the door open.

Artie.

Kurt looked at him with one eye as his turned head was being thoroughly rinsed.

"Azimio?"

Artie asked.

"Karofsky."

"Ah," Artie began, wheeling towards him.

"I see."

He arrived before the still-shaking soprano, carefully watching Kurt's progress. Artie was amazed at how efficiently Kurt was cleaning himself off.

The blue was already gone from his face, but his hair, neck, and shoulders were a different story.

Artie wheeled right beside him, studying him.

Kurt eyed him, water splashing around.

"What's going-?"

"Want some help?"

Artie offered.

"I can do this myself."

Kurt primly responded.

"I thought you said this was a two-person operation?"

Kurt froze, the water from the faucet bouncing off his head.

He eyed the wheelchair rapper, bewildered by his own words.

But Artie was unfazed and reached for a stack of paper towels.

"Here."

Artie said, offering the towels. Kurt slowly took them, an apologetic smile on his sideways face.

"Thanks."

Kurt began wiping his neck and hair.

He was careful not to scrub or the cold and dye would set in the skin for a long time.

Artie was amazed at the speed with which Kurt transitioned from slushied gleek to Kurt Hummel.

But then, Artie noticed he missed a spot.

"There's…"

Artie began, waiting for Kurt to look at him.

Finally, he did.

"You got some…over…"

Artie pointed to the back of Kurt's neck. "there."

Kurt furiously wiped the back of his head with the proffered paper towels, but narrowly missed the setting-in blue slushy.

"No, no…"

Artie began, before wheeling just a hair closer.

"Give it here."

"I can do-"

"Kurt, just give me the goddamn paper towel."

Kurt leaned up just a little, stunned at the brazen words. Artie rarely swore and everyone took notice when he did.

Finally, Kurt relented, handing him a clean paper towel. Artie took it and finally wiped the back of Kurt's neck, near the nape.

It only took a few seconds for the slushy to soak up and that was that.

Artie watched and studied, as if Kurt was _The Master of The Slushy Cleanup_ or something. Astounded, he watched Kurt wash, condition, slightly dry, mousse, and finally, hairspray his hair back to normal.

Within another few more seconds, he watched Kurt clean and moisturize his face and have every single bottle back in his bag.

The whole process was almost beautiful.

Kurt emerged, a new man once again, ready to face the masses as if he had invisible armor.

Artie was actually proud of him.

"You…"

Artie began, pointing a finger at him.

"You're really good at that."

But then, Kurt's head dropped.

"I've had a lot of practice."

Artie's voice softened.

"I know. I know you've been slushied the most in this school. And I hate that. I hate that."

"I don't," Kurt softly said, raising his head.

"I'm just…used to it."

Artie looked at him like he didn't believe him.

"If you stay angry at it, Artie, it'll eat you alive."

Artie half-smiled.

"Well, you seem to-"

Suddenly the bathroom door opened. Both boys' heads flipped to see a kid enter, head completely covered in red slushy.

The boy was panting and, worst of all, panicking.

"Gaz!"

Artie exclaimed, stunned that his best friend received his first slushy.

"Hey!"

Kurt said, running towards Gaz, the Scottish exchange student.

"Come over here."

The boy let Kurt escort him to the sink, while Artie wheeled closer.

"Artie? My bag?"

Kurt asked, pushing the boy's head down towards the faucet.

"Hey. Don't rub it. It makes it worse."

"What can be worse than this?"

Gaz loudly asked.

"This is fucking hell!"

Artie scooped up Kurt's bag and placed it on the counter beside Kurt, who was busy rinsing ice-cold slushy from Gaz's head.

"Why the actual fuck," Gaz brazenly began, "do you Americans think this is funny?"

"Believe me," Artie began, "many of us don't."

"Artie's right," Kurt said, running his fingers through Gaz's hair.

"We get slushied too."

"Yeah," Artie said, "in fact, Kurt just-"

"Gaz," Kurt interrupted, "keep your head down and don't rub it."

The Master almost had all of the red slushy drained and Gaz's natural auburn hair was returning to normal.

Kurt reached around for a shampoo bottle as Gaz stayed in position.

Artie compassionately watched his best friend suffer through his very first slushy cleansing, anger rising in him.

"Who did this to you?"

Artie angrily asked.

"How the actual fuck should I know?"

Gaz answered, his head being turned to the left.

"He wore a fucking red McKinley coat though."

Kurt and Artie quickly exchanged disappointed glances before Kurt resumed his work. Artie was once again amazed at the speed of the cleanup job Kurt perfected.

Gaz's hair was being dried as Artie offered more paper towels and Kurt dried Gaz's neck.

Gaz snatched one of the towels and wiped his throat.

"I want to," Gaz angrily began, "rip out his goddamn throat."

"Ha! Don't we all!"

Kurt exclaimed.

"I do too."

Artie whispered.

Kurt suddenly looked at him, concern growing in his heart.

Nobody wanted to be slushied but nobody was angry enough, or stupid enough, to retaliate.

"Don't…" Kurt began, "Don't do anything about this."

"And why not?"

Gaz exclaimed.

"Bastard deserves to be suspended or something!"

Finally, Gaz was almost done being cleaning up.

But his white shirt was now a faint pink in many places, resembling a Rorschach inkblot test.

"I'm afraid," Kurt began, "you'll have to start carrying backup clothes, since you're in glee club with us."

"Fucking hell!"

Gaz exclaimed.

"Do those fucking jocks do this all the fucking time?"

"Too much, if you ask me."

Artie firmly said.

"But the school administration always looks the other-"

"Well, fuck that!"

Gaz yelled.

And then in a calmer voice, said to Kurt.

"Thanks."

Kurt nodded.

"I'll see you guys later."

Gaz said, walking towards the door.

"See ya', Artie."

"See ya'."

And with that, Gaz whisked out the door, angrily turning to the right, towards the choir room.

Maybe a few seconds went by before Kurt spoke.

"We better get to glee."

But Artie didn't move.

Kurt came to a stop.

"Artie?"

The wheelchair-bound student didn't move.

Kurt noted the wide, focused eyes, staring off into space like he was focusing on a hard SAT question.

Kurt carefully took a couple of steps towards him.

"Art-?"

"He has to be stopped."

Artie very angrily, yet quietly said.

"Yes, David Karofsky will stop this shit right fucking now!"

.

_Brrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggg!_

The school day was over. Artie, as usual, had to wait a minute or so, so the hordes of students trying to get the hell out of school got out of his way.

It was simply easier.

After about thirty seconds, Artie began wheeling towards the classroom where detention was held.

He knew this was his last day of this stupid discipline and he couldn't wait to get it over with.

Of course, he knew he'd have to spend an hour with Coach Beiste, which wasn't that bad, and also with David-

Karofsky.

As he wheeled around the corner, Dave was approaching from the other way, and inadvertently, they were nearly side-by-side. Dave, seeing who was there, huffed in annoyance and increased his speed, getting at least two steps ahead of Artie. A little ornery smile erupted on Artie's face.

Suddenly, Artie wheeled faster until he not only caught up to the jock, but also was at least one, full wheel ahead of him.

Undaunted, Dave increased his speed until he was ahead of Artie.

Artie increased his speed. Dave increased his.

Artie increased his…

Soon, the boys had little, competitive smiles on their faces, each trying to get to their hellish destination in first place.

Finally, Dave reached the detention room door a full step ahead of Artie, a triumphant, boyish smile on his face.

"Ha!"

Dave exclaimed, smiling down to Artie.

Artie looked up, an equally entertained smile on his face.

Then, reality reasserted itself and the smiles soon vanished. Dave motioned for Artie to enter first, without even looking at him.

Artie nodded and wheeled inside.

Dave followed.

It was the same empty, ordinary classroom from before. As is the habit of many high school students, Dave and Artie returned to their previous places from the day before – Artie near the front, and Dave over and behind him a few rows.

Artie situated himself, locking his wheels, as Dave plopped into a desk.

They sat in silence as the late afternoon sun shone through institutional windows.

Silence.

More silence.

And yet, this time, there wasn't as much tension as before, which was…odd.

The ticking of the wall clock was the only sound in the room as the two boys sat and stared. And stared.

And stared.

Finally, Coach Beiste arrived, quickly walking to and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"OK, steers!"

Shannon happily announced, slapping her knee.

"I got an idea."

Artie and Dave both looked away, already nervous, but not speaking.

"I got permission," the football coach began, "from both of your parents."

Their heads snapped back to her.

She laughed.

"That's right, guys! I've talked to your parents without you knowing!"

And then, silly laughter erupted out of her as if it was the funniest joke in the world.

Dave looked away and Artie stroked the left brake on his chair, both waiting for the inevitable explanation and…torture.

Soon, her loud guffaws of laughter died away as she realized her laughter was probably, by then, inappropriate.

"Alright," Shannon began, straightening on the desk, facing the boys.

"Here's the deal."

She cleared her throat and looked at them, making sure she had their attention.

Then, she determinedly pointed at Dave.

"Karofsky? Looks like you're going to be the golden calf winner here!"

Dave's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You're gonna help Artie get around school every day for a month!"

"Huh?"

Dave cluelessly screamed.

"What?"

"Coach," Artie carefully began, "what do you mean?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Artie!"

Shannon happily answered.

"Here's what's gonna happen, steers!"

Both boys' eyes were glued to her.

"Karofsky will pick you up for school."

The boys' eyes widened in protest.

"But-"

"And Karofsky will wheel you to your classes."

"But-"

"And Karofsky will take you home after he's done with football and you're done with glee!"

"But-!"

"And you'll do this every school day for a month!"

"But-!"

"And you'll do it or you'll do a month's worth of detention and two suspended days!"

Silence. The boys were too stunned to say anything. But Coach Beiste was ecstatic, slapping her hand on her knee and standing.

"See, boys?"

Shannon announced, approaching the door.

"I made everything all better!"

And with that, she was out the door!

In a flash, Dave and Artie were either fast-walking or fast-wheeling out of the room, hot on her heels! Of course, this was easier said than done. It's a good thing they had their little race before detention or they wouldn't have been able to catch up to the happy coach.

"But coach!"

Dave said.

"Coach!"

Artie said, just a step behind Dave.

"No buts, guys!"

Coach Beiste said, still briskly walking down the hall.

"You're going to do this for a month and you'll like it!"

"But coach!"

Artie exclaimed.

"He'll kill me!"

Dave came to a stop before Shannon did.

He looked at him with a completely stunned expression.

"N-No…no…"

Dave couldn't finish his sentence.

He'd never been called a murderer before.

"Coach," Artie began, ignoring the jock.

"Isn't there some other way? Some other way that'll teach us the values you want-"

"Didn't I say," Shannon interrupted, hands on her hips, "that there were no 'buts'?"

"Y-yes, you did," Artie agreeably began, "but we can learn that in other ways-"

"Oh, no you can't!"

Shannon again interrupted, a wide smile on her face.

"You two need to learn the value of what you both go through on a daily basis. What better way to do that than to experience each other's worlds?"

"But," Artie argued, "I will never experience or be welcome in his world."

"Coach," Dave pleaded.

"Can't I just run laps or-?"

"No!"

Artie and Dave exchanged glances at each other.

Shannon's smile widened impossibly.

"Ha!"

she exclaimed.

"I did it again!"

She immediately started strolling down the hall, away from the stunned boys.

"Did what again?"

Dave asked.

"I made everything all better!"

Shannon left.

The boys gawked.

And the new arrangement was sealed.

.

There was only a moment that passed as the boy's hopes vanished with Coach Beiste's exit.

Then, as if on cue, they looked at each other, totally perplexed and even a little frightened by this turn of events. Artie slowly turned his wheelchair, facing Dave's scowling face.

"I guess," Artie tentatively began, "we're supposed to start this…now."

"I guess."

Dave angrily answered, turning around and walking down the hall.

With clenched jaw and balled fists, he just kept going, not bothering to see if Artie was following him.

Of course, he was.

"Karofsky?"

Artie gently asked.

Dave came to a halt but didn't turn around.

So, Artie slowly wheeled towards him, stopping just a few feet away from Dave's tense back.

"I…I don't want to do this either. But we're stuck with this and we should make the best-"

"Come on."

Dave interrupted, with a wave of his hand.

But Artie didn't move.

Dave finally halfway turned around, scowl intact, contrasting Artie's fearful face.

Dave relented.

"I'll take you home, Artie."

Dave said with surprising tenderness. Still very wary, Artie took a second to study Dave's face for any clues – anything to see if Dave had something up his sleeve to hurt him in any way.

But there was nothing on Dave's face other than a strange form of…sincerity, or something.

So, Artie began to roll down the hall. Dave matched his speed.

So, there they were – two boys with the beginnings of an awkward discipline, aligned by order and confused as hell.

"I need to stop at my locker, Karofsky."

"Me too."

Dave answered.

And then, he dropped his head towards the other boy and whispered, "Dave."

Artie whipped his head towards the jock.

"Y-you want me to call you…D-Dave?"

"Well, yeah."

Dave responded, scowling face slowly returning to normal.

"That's my name, dumbass."

Artie frowned.

"OK, OK. No need to be vulgar. It's just…"

"What?"

"Well, you seem to like being called 'Karofsky'."

Dave slowed a little, something that surprised Artie.

"Yeah, well…not always."

Artie said nothing.

Instead, they reached Dave's locker first and Artie came to a stop shortly thereafter.

He patiently waited while Dave only grabbed one book and angrily slammed his locker.

"Dave."

"What?"

"Look," Artie congenially began, "let's just get through this. This may not be that bad-"

"Oh yeeeah, right!"

Dave began, walking with Artie down the hall.

"I just can't wait to come to school tomorrow with a…"

"Go on," Artie encouraged, "say it."

Dave shook his head.

"Forget it."

"No," Artie argued, "say it."

Dave came to a complete halt.

"I don't want to come to school with a gleek, OK?"

"All you have to do," Artie patiently said, "is explain the situation to your…friends. I'm sure even someone as brain-dead as Azimio could under-"

"He's not brain-dead."

"He sure acts like it."

"Shut up!"

Artie came to a complete halt near a junction in the hallways.

He wheeled right in front of Dave, blocking his exit.

"Second rule, Dave."

Dave's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Second rule?"

"The first was to call you Dave."

Something funny happened to Dave's face when Artie said this.

He blinked a few times as his eyebrows returned to normal and a faint look of appreciation appeared on his face until he realized what he was doing.

He forced his features to go back to normal, waiting for Artie to continue.

"The second rule," Artie said, "is not to be rude or harassing.

I won't tolerate it, Dave."

"Yeah, well, it's not like you could stop me. And don't insult my best friend."

Artie was surprised.

"I know I couldn't stop you. I guess you could call it… a request."

Dave mulled it over for a few seconds but didn't reply. Instead, he turned around, quickly followed by Artie.

Soon, they reached Artie's locker and he was surprised to see the jock patiently waiting.

Artie had to hide a little smile on his face, loving how this big, fierce, bullying jock was waiting for him. His smile transformed into a cruel one, complete with his tongue buried in his cheek, as he very, very slowly exchanged a chemistry book for an algebra book, thought it over, and exchanged them again at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Ah, irony!

But Dave didn't bite.

He didn't react at all. So, Artie decided to end this little torture and he finished the job, closing his locker.

Then, the boys walked or rolled down the hall and out to the student parking lot.

There were very few cars left and only a handful of students were there.

Of course, once they approached Dave's truck, a loud groan could be heard from the jock.

He recognized three students quickly approaching them, angry and/or offended looks on their faces.

"We better hurry."

Dave said.

At first, Artie was confused until he saw where Dave was looking. Across the lot, he could see three fellow glee-clubbers rapidly approaching them.

Artie couldn't help but smile a little bit at their protectiveness.

And then, his eyes drifted towards Dave's truck.

The Ford vehicle was high off the ground and there was no way he could simply slide into the passenger seat without a little help.

He watched Dave open the door.

And then, he looked up at Dave, who was now looking at the fast–approaching gleeks.

"Dave? How should we do-"

Suddenly, Artie found himself being pulled forward, a pair of tree-trunk arms enveloping him, being turned around with a brief yelp from his mouth, and ungracefully plopped into the passenger seat.

Just as Artie got his bearings, he saw something he'd never seen before – Dave looked apologetic for carelessly dropping him in the truck's passenger seat.

"Sorry, Artie."

Dave said, head bowed a little.

For the first time ever, Artie smiled at David Karofsky.

"That's OK."

Then, the boys looked at each other, the barest traces of smiles on their faces.

And then, all hell broke loose.

"Dios mios!"

Santana screamed, approaching Dave's truck.

"What the hell are you doing with him, Artie? Has he hurt you?"

"Let me smash his face if he did."

Puck warned, just a step behind the Latina.

"And you're the bastard that slushied me!"

Gaz accused, his auburn hair tousling in the breeze.

"It's OK, guys."

Artie said reassuringly.

"It's part of our punishment."

"Yeah," Dave piped up.

"We're stuck together. So back the fuck off."

Of course, Santana, Puck, and Gaz didn't move a muscle, effectively blocking Dave from Artie's chair.

"Guys, really," Artie began, "it's OK. Dave and I have-"

"Dave?"

Santana asked.

"Yes, Santana. He has a name. And it's Dave."

Of course, Dave should've been heartwarmed by this action, but wasn't.

Instead, he felt something akin to betrayal – like, Artie was the only one who knew he could call him by his first name.

But Dave quickly dismissed this feeling and returned to the situation at hand.

"Yeah," Dave said, "and now if you'll ex-"

And just when he reached for Artie's wheelchair, he saw the three gleeks block him again!

"Stop it!"

Artie screamed.

Everybody backed up a little as Artie took a calming breath.

"As part of our detention, Dave has to pick me up, help me at school, and take me home. For a month."

Their eyes widened.

"A month?"

Gaz asked.

"Are you sure you're OK with this, Artie?"

"Who the fuck's idiot idea was this the actual fuck of?"

Puck incredulously asked.

Everybody ignored how ignorant-sounding the question was.

"Coach Beiste."

Dave said with an eyeroll.

Nobody moved or said anything.

It was like an old Western movie, where the villain and hero had a revolver standoff.

Jock and wheelchair gleek faced off against three gleeks.

It was almost comical, if it didn't go on for nearly a minute in the now nearly empty student parking lot.

"Come on, Dave."

Artie said, reaching for his door and shutting it.

"Let's go!"

Dave half-smiled, turned to the gleeks, and said, "Well, you heard the man!"

Then, he walked around Santana, snatched Artie's book bag, collapsed the wheelchair, easily threw it in the bed of his truck, and walked towards the driver's side door.

But just as he got to it, he came to a complete stop, facing the three angry gleeks.

"Oh, and one more thing," Dave said, tongue-in-cheek.

"My name is Karofsky to you all!"

He howled with laughter as he quickly jumped into the driver's seat, threw Artie's bag in the backseat, and started the engine.

But just as he tried to barrel out of the parking lot, screeching tires and all, the boys saw Santana jump in the way.

"Santana!"

Artie screamed through the window.

"You wanna get killed?"

"Do you?"

Santana rifle fired back.

"You really wanna get killed?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Artie saw Dave's head dip a little, a firm frown on the jock's face.

But Artie was in relatively unknown territory here.

He found himself not only defending, but also protecting his bully. There couldn't have been more irony to this!

"Santana! Don't! Just…move!"

Artie screamed.

Suddenly, Dave turned to him.

"It's OK, Artie."

Artie looked at him wide-eyed.

"No it isn't! You haven't hurt-"

"You can ride home with them."

Dave sullenly said.

Artie instantly became furious!

He rolled down the window and motioned for Santana to come over.

Puck and Gaz stood rooted to their spots, definitely enjoying the show.

The crazy Latina glared at Dave for a moment for folding her arms defensively and walking towards Artie.

"Artie," she began, "we're just-"

"Did it ever occur to you," Artie condescendingly began, "that you have bullied me in the past?"

"No, I haven-!"

"Yes, you have. You know you have. And you got away with it."

He glanced at Dave for a brief moment before returning to Santana.

"He didn't. And now he's being punished for it." And then, Artie leaned a little closer to her. "And at least he's trying…"

Santana stood in stunned silence.

She glanced at Dave and back to Artie before quickly coming to a decision.

"Alright, Artie."

Santana began, "Alright. You wanna go along with this punish-"

"I'm being punished too."

Artie said.

"You?"

"Yeah me."

"Why?"

Artie looked down at his lap, searching for the right words before a quick glance to Dave and back to her proved to be the right thing to do.

"Because…I bullied him."

Artie replied, pointing at Dave.

Santana's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, hold the phone!"

She took a step closer, placing her hands on the window. "You bullied…him? And got away with it?"

Dave rolled his eyes, but Artie found it completely amusing.

"Hey, I can be a badass when I want!"

But Santana wasn't convinced.

After a moment's thought, she came to a decision – a decision that would annoy Dave for the rest of the evening.

"OK."

Santana said.

"OK. But I don't trust him." And then, she said the rest with amazing speed. "But I'm gonna still look after ya' and that meanshe'stakingmehome!"

Dave's eyes widened.

Before Artie could react, Santana leaped into the bed of Dave's truck with the grace of a cheerleader.

"Me too!"

Puck screamed, jumping in.

"Fucking hell!"

Gaz yelled.

"What the hell? Me too!"

Dave and Artie's necks hurt from turning around, watching three dumbly protective teenagers climb into the bed of his truck.

"Awwww, fuck!"

Dave screamed, turning around, and slamming his fist on the steering wheel.

"Calm down, Karof- Dave."

Artie said reassuringly.

Dave simply looked at him.

"Sorry," Artie continued, "old habits die hard."

Dave half-smiled.

"Well…thanks Artie."

"No problem."

"Actually," Dave sighed, "there is a problem."

He pointed to the back of his truck.

But Artie simply chuckled.

"Well, Dave," Artie said between chuckles, "looks like you're taking them home too!"

"C'mon!"

Gaz yelled, "Take me home!"

A chorus of 'me toos!' and 'let's go!' and 'move it, Karofsky' could be heard.

Dave thought he'd hear those words in his nightmares.

.

An hour later, Dave was parked in Artie's driveway.

The other three teenagers were dropped off first.

When Santana was dropped off, she placed a quick apologetic kiss on Artie's cheek, while simultaneously flipping Dave off.

Dave simply looked the other way and Artie was oblivious to anything else that happened.

Dave motioned to get out until Artie spoke up.

"Dave?"

He came to a complete halt, looking at Artie with a questioning look on his face.

"Um…thanks."

"I'm just doing what I'm told to do-"

"No, I mean…my friends."

"What do you mean, Artie?"

Artie sighed, looking at his house.

"You really didn't have to take them home."

Now, Dave sighed.

"Well…it's like the least I could do, you know?"

Artie smiled and looked at him.

"Still. You didn't have to."

Dave shyly looked away, a boyish smile on his face. After a moment that gradually became awkward, Dave emerged from his truck, snatched the wheelchair, opened it, and rolled it towards the passenger door.

Artie snatched his bookbag and opened the door.

For just a moment, the boys stared at each other, little, knowing smiles on their faces. Soon, they burst into laughter! No joke, no riddle solved.

Just two teenagers, thrust into an odd situation, dealing with overprotective friends, and trying to figure out how they'd get through this month. One whole month of…this.

Finally, protocol took over and Dave went into action.

"Here, let me-"

"I can do it."

Artie primly said.

"What?"

Dave asked, stunned.

"Artie? That's like…at least four or five feet to your chair."

"I can do it."

Artie repeated.

And just as he went to leap out of the truck, Dave interrupted.

"Well, too bad!"

Dave exclaimed.

He quickly scooped the protesting gleek and dropped him into his chair.

Very annoyed, Artie looked up at him.

Dave simply shrugged and shut the passenger door.

"See you tomorrow."

Dave announced.

"7AM. Sharp."

Artie wheeled around, facing him.

"OK. See you then."

Dave nodded, turned, and walked around his truck.

Artie wheeled around the front and met him there.

"And…thanks."

Artie said.

"I mean it…for…e-everything."

Dave froze, watching the boy look at him with a faint look of…appreciation or something.

"Sure."

Dave unceremoniously got in the truck and started the engine.

But as soon as he was all set, he noticed that Artie had already started rolling up the ramp to the front door of his house.

"You can go, you know!"

Artie announced.

"I know I can!"

Dave yelled.

"Get in there!"

Artie turned away.

He didn't want Dave to see the broad smile on his face.

Artie approached the front door, opened it, and disappeared inside.

Dave left.

Artie closed the door.

But both boys smiled.

.

**AN: HEY GUYS ILOVESMESOMEGLEE, HERE :)**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT! :) **

**THANK U TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME :). **

**AS ALWAYS IF U HAVE QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW.**

**THANK YOU TO GARETHGLEE14 FOR LETTING US USE GAZ :)**

**WITH THAT NEXT CHAPTER IS MY TURN :) YAY! LOL HOPE U GUYS LIKE WHAT I HAVE PLANNED? THERE'S MORE TO BEISTE'S PLAN. :)**

**BTW I LOVE SANTANA :)JUST SAYING LOL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE BE KIND :) HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	4. Getting To Know You

**AN: Hi Guys,**

**Thank you for reading :))**

**Welcome its my turn! Lol**

**Huge hugs and Thanks to: Umbrella0326 luv u! :) Thank you for All your help! :) YOU RRALLY ARE THE BEST! :D**

**GarethGlee14: U rock! Your reviews make me smile :).**

**Thank you guys for your support!**

**Thank you soooo much to StyxxandBethany: Your review was sweet. I appreciate it so much! :-)**

**Also thank you to: FanofChrisCMaxA: Thank you for reviewing every chapter so far. You rock! **

**THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED. :)**

**Ok on to the story... This will be split into two parts... This was getting too long so I decided to spit this chapter into two parts.**

**This is the beginning of the boys punishment... The dreaded ride to school! Lol :) **

**They get a little closer...:)**

**All I'm gonna say for now. :)**

**With that, if you guys have any questions, please let me know. :) **

**Thanks.**

**Please review, Please be kind. **

**Have a nice day-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

**Chapter 4**

**Getting to know you-**

_I'm officially over this shit! Uhhh who the hell made it so you have to be up 6:30am and dressed and ready to go at 7:00 am to go to school? I wanna choke them... I don't really, I am just so tired. Ignore me... Its just exhaustion talking. Mornings make me hostile. I need coffee... Too bad I don't drink it... Dammit. I am screwed._

He thinks as he waits outside in the freezing cold morning. He has his jacket and gloves but that doesn't help or make it less cold.

He's surprised that his thoughts are so clear in the morning when they're usually not.

His body is aching all over as he stretches his exhausted arms.

He yawns and continues to stretch scratching at his tired eyes.

He didn't sleep at all last night. Beiste's horrible plan kept playing over and over in his mind. And he tried like hell to get out of it but he couldn't.

He was stuck - stuck in this punishment.

But he rolled with the punches and would try to make the best out of the month.

_A whole goddamn month? A whole month of this shit? Thanks a lot coach! _

He sarcastically thinks as he still waits for the last person he wanted to see.

_Where the hell is he?! He's late!_

Artie thinks as he checks his watch and its says 7:23am.

Artie actually snarled as he grew frustrated that he had to wait outside in the cold for his ride. Well, he didn't have to wait outside in the freezing cold weather. He chose to. He didn't want Dave in his house, meeting his parents... At least not yet.

Dave said 7:00am sharp. So where was Dave?

Artie thinks this but he doesn't have to wait for long. Because just he was in his own thoughts there's Dave. Dave _FINALLY _pulls up to Artie's driveway in his truck.

_What the hell you smiling at? Your late! _Artie thinks but doesn't say this to Dave's face, even though he wanted to. Dave's smile is as bright as the sun when he climbs out his truck to greet Artie.

Artie throws death glares at a smiling seemingly too enthuastic for the morning Dave Karofsky.

Artie didn't like Dave's nonchalant attitude. No one should be happy this early in the morning. It rubbed Artie the wrong way.

"Good morning Artie! So sorry I'm late! I had to help my mom around the house for a bit before I left. I hope you don't mind? I'll try to be on time, next time." Dave says approaching Artie, stopping right in front of the gleek.

"Whatever..." Artie mutters that under his breath, " Don't let this happen again. I'm freezing my ass out here".

Artie continues to complain.

Dave wasn't deterred by the gleeks grumpy attitude. He ignored it. He realized not everyone was a morning person like him. He wasn't surprised at Artie. So he let it go.

"You ready? Got everything you need?" Dave looked over making sure Artie was all set. He didn't want to do this either. But what other choice did the jock have?

So to make this month go by faster he decided to _TRY_ to be nicer to Artie Abrams. Key word being _TRY_. Dave wasn't officially making any promises that everyday would be good. But he was willing to do whatever he could to make this unfair punishment bearable.

He had to if he was going to get through this.

But Artie's attitude was making things really hard when they didn't need to be.

"Yes, Mom! I'm all set _Mom!". _Artie nastily threw back at Dave.

Dave annoyed at this point tried to keep his anger in check but it was proving impossible. Artie was purposly pushing his buttons.

He inhaled a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a second. Then he reopened them staring at Artie directly in his eyes.

He meant business.

"Look, Artie I'm gonna let that remark go... I get it. You're pissed. Hell we both are. But let's just get this over with, shall we? The faster we get this done, the faster we can be out each other's lives for good." Dave says, eyes never leaving Artie.

Artie suddenly feels guilty for acting like a child. He looks at Dave with sadness growing in his eyes. He didn't mean to be so nasty. It just came out.

No one said anything for a few long moments. The tension in the air was thick and they were awkwardly silent. Of course, _THAT_ changed when Dave spoke up.

"OK we really need to go before Coach gets super pissed and makes _US_ do laps". Dave chuckles at his joke. Artie chuckled at the joke too.

He softly smiled at the gleek silently letting Artie know his grumpiness was OK.

Artie in return smiled back grateful that he was forgiven. Dave was right. If Dave was willing to be human about this so should he.

"I'm sorry Da-"

"Artie...Its cool. Let the shit go. Come on!" Dave turns around with a huge grin on his face and in turn Artie wore a smile just as big as Dave's.

Artie rolls his wheelchair to the passenger side. He was about to open the door when Dave's large hand was already there doing it for him.

"Need a hand sir?"

Dave ornery smile lit up as he bowed.

Artie surprisingly chuckled but let Dave open the door.

Both boys laughed at the situation.

"Thanks, man." Artie stopped laughing and smiled warmly at Dave.

Dave did the same.

But in that moment something changed between the two. Something weird but surprisingly comforting.

Suddenly Dave felt awkward.

Artie must've sensed it too. Dave cleared his throat making both boys snap back to reality.

But Artie had an abrupt problem on his hands.

"Um... Dave?"

Artie looked nervous suddenly like he was afraid of something.

Dave, instantly alarmed and overanalyzing, didn't want to make him upset or, even worse, scared.

"What?!" Dave all but screamed, "Artie? What is it? Did I do something?! What did I-?"

"Dave, stop!" Artie quickly interrupted. And then, with a calmer voice, added "You didn't do anything. I just... well... This is embarrassing, but..."

Artie hesitated looking at Dave's truck then back at Dave. He didn't like asking for help but he really needed it like if he asked for help Dave would make fun of him. It was silly but Artie didn't want to appear weak to Dave.

"Artie..." Dave's voice abruptly turned soft and gentle, something which caught Artie off guard. "Whatever it is, it's OK. Ask me anything."

Dave goes to touch Artie's shoulder but he decides against it. They weren't friends. He didn't want things to be weird.

So he didn't do it.

Artie takes a deep breath in and out trying to relax. Dave could see Artie's breath in the chilly morning air as the gleek's chest slowly rises and falls. Artie finally relaxes.

"OK," Artie nervously began, head bowed in apparent shame. "Can you please help me into your massive truck? I can't do this on my own. You don't have to-"

Suddenly Dave locked Artie's chair, gently scooped Artie up in his beefy strong arms, and confidently placed him in the passenger seat! With a quick smile, reassuring Artie was OK, Dave grabbed Artie's chair, folded it in half and strapped the heavy chair in the back of his truck.

Artie was floored by how fast Dave was. It all got done in less than two minutes.

He couldn't help but watch.

"Is that all?" Dave asks, smile still intact and cocky.

At first Dave didn't get why Artie hesitated to ask.

But then he remembered who he was - a terribly feared bully.

Dave frowned.

He wanted to make that up to Artie. He did what he could. He wanted to show Artie that he was wrong about him. There was more to Dave than being a bully. He didn't realize it until what Artie painfully shared in detention that Dave had done to him. Dave felt awful... He had to show Artie that he wasn't the monster everybody made him out to be. Dave didn't like to hear that he was being an ass but he appreciated the fact that Artie was so open about the bullying. Artie was so honest... Something that Dave wished he _COULD _ be too.

Artie nods and smiles. Dave smiles back and quickly did a once-over making sure they were set. Once that happened Dave got in the driver seat, buckled up, and was about to drive when a voice stopped him.

"Th-thanks..." Artie hesitantly says, getting Dave's sudden attention.

"F-for everything."

Artie even manages a warm smile, which further touches Dave.

His smile broadens.

"You're welcome."

**AN: SOOOOO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SORRY TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFFHANGER LOL... MORE TO COME... CAUSE THEY STILL NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL RIGHT?,:) **

**WHAT DO YOU GUY'S THINK OF DAVE HELPING ARTIE IN HIS CHAIR? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF DAVE'S THOUGHTS? DOES HE MEAN IT? DO YOU BELIEVE HE WANTS TO CHANGE? REMEMBER GUYS, THIS IS JUST BEGINNING FOR THESE TWO... THEY GOT A LOOOOOONG MONTH LOL :) **

**SOME SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN... ALL I'M GOING TO SAY...STAY TUNED. :)**

**ONE MORE THING DO YOU GUYS LIKE CHAPTER TITLES? **

**THANKS FOR READING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING. :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT. PLEASE BE KIND. HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	5. Transitions

**AN -**

**Our thanks to EVERYBODY who has followed and reviewed this story so far. We truly hope you are enjoying our writing venture.**

**This chapter is all about transitions - and we all know how difficult they can be.**

**So, we hope you enjoy this chapter and KEEP READING!**

**Chapter 5 **

**Transitions-**

It was chilly.

It was only partly sunny.

The radio was playing ordinary music.

The road to McKinley was bumpier than normal.

And the boys had two tests today.

There were plenty of reasons to be grumpy.

But they weren't.

Nope.

Not that morning.

Nope.

In David Karofsky's truck, there were two boys with boyish, broad smiles on their faces and neither one cared. In fact, there were no thoughts in their minds.

They were just…happy.

Artie looked out the front window, then the passenger window, and then back out the front window.

David mainly kept his eyes on the road, occasionally looking in his rear view mirror but not very often.

In short, the boys were happy.

They didn't know why.

They just were.

And _COMFORTABLE_.

It was absolutely amazing how bumpy the roads were!

The city hadn't started construction projects to smooth the roads and the boys could tell.

Of course, all that did was make wheels turn in Artie's rap-driven brain.

He cocked his head sideways, looking at Dave.

**I wanna rock right now!**

**I'm Rob Bass and I came to get down!**

Dave exploded in laughter, barely focusing to keep the truck on the road. His broad smile just encouraged his passenger rapper.

**I get stupid – I mean **_**OUTRAGEOUS**_**!**

**Stay away from me – if you're **_**CONTAGIOUS**_**!**

Hysterical laughter filled the truck's cab as Dave and Artie nearly fell on each other!

Dave had to focus again on the road, looking at his passenger with a newfound appreciation.

How had he not known that Artie Abrams was so funny?

And that's when Artie waved to Dave to join in…

**It takes two to make a thing go right!**

**It takes two to make a thing go right!**

This time, Dave pulled over near the entrance to Teddy Bear Park, not far from the school. Once he put the truck in Park, both boys fell forward, nearly falling on each other in explosive laughter! Artie was doubled over and Dave fell against the window as rolls and rolls of wonderful giggles filled the air!

They just couldn't stop laughing.

The two boys eventually fell on top of each other.

Artie used Dave's thigh for support and Dave found his head falling on Artie's shoulders as seismic, hiccupping laughter broiled in the air!

It was wonderfully, honestly hilarious.

Finally, their guffaws of laughter soon turned into smooth laughs.

And then, chuckles here and there. And then, finally, the laughter came to a stop all together.

The boys just looked at each other, smiling those innocent, heart-warming affirmatives of true and sincere joy.

My God, they were happy.

After another minute of more smiles, Kleenex wiping their eyes, and even more smiles, Dave silently put the truck in park and drove the rest of the way.

Their little smiles hugged their faces as they approached the school.

When David turned right on the main road to McKinley, he took the turn just a hair too fast, causing Artie to use his left hand to maintain his balance, holding onto the gearshift.

"You alright?"

Dave asked, straightening out on the road and quickly checking on his companion.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Artie replied reassuredly, straightening up.

The boys smiled at each other and then, it was back to normal – whatever normal was.

The McKinley High School parking lot was about a third smaller than the teacher/employee lot. Adjacent to the gymnasium, it took students a few minutes longer to actually get to hallways where classes were. And, most importantly, their lockers.

Students here and there took notice of the boys as they walked towards the entrance, but for the most part, left them alone.

Dave, total jock and popular in his own right, nodded to a few other jocks here and there, and Artie went unnoticed.

Intentionally slowing to keep pace with Artie, Dave briefly considered offering to push Artie towards the entrance ramp, but remembered Artie's interest in being independent.

Mildly shrugging, he abandoned the thought, quickly dismissing whether this would disobey Beiste's orders.

He thought his potential offer was more important than anything.

Smiling, Dave looked down at his companion only to see a slight frown on Artie's face.

For every four or five of Dave's steps, Artie had to push his wheels, thankful no rain was pouring down and that snow was a distant memory.

The unexpected joy of the drive was threatening to disappear and Dave had to do something.

"You alright?"

Dave asked, glancing at the chair-bound kid in a sideways glance.

"Yeah."

Artie replied.

"You know I'm not buying that."

And with that, Dave almost tripped over his own feet.

He was not only showing but feeling concern for Artie. Artie Freakin' Abrams of all people. Trying his best not to reveal anything more, Dave kept pace.

"Well…"

Artie began, folding his hands so eventually they'd come to a stop.

"I wonder what it would be like to be popular."

Dave took a large step, and obstructed the chair from wheeling any further by placing a firm foot on the chair's left wheel. Artie thrust forward with centrifugal force and then gently let himself fall back.

"Artie," Dave slowly began, "it's not all that it's cracked up to be."

He looked up at the jock, a questioning look on his face.

Dave glanced towards the stadium, finding the words, and returned to the director wannabe.

"Look," he slowly began again, adjusting his bookstrap on his round shoulder, "there's pressure to be a jock. One screw up on the football field and I'm the guy that tries to play football. One failed date with a Cheerio and I'm ugly." Dave hoped he hid his subtle shudder. "One…"

Dave faltered and then put his head down.

"One time I don't slushy someone and I'm no longer one of them."

Artie stared at him as Dave suddenly lifted his head up towards him, taking a step closer.

"One false move…and you're out."

Dave quietly, almost sadly said.

But Artie was anything but sympathetic.

"You mean," Artie angrily began, wheeling himself back a little.

"You don't do exactly as they say and your precious popular status is gone? You mean you can't be compassionate? You mean you can't be a fucking decent human being?!"

Astonished, Dave looked back down.

"Yeah."

Artie huffed and wheeled around Dave.

"Well, do me a favor then."

Dave turned, keeping pace with the slowly wheeling gleek.

"What?"

Artie came to a sudden stop and brilliantly smiled up at him.

"Don't slushy me today and I'll get you all of the Cheerios' phone numbers!"

Ever the trained actor, but heartwarmed by Artie's sudden generosity, Dave's smile lit up the area.

"Deal!"

The boys then bumped fists, curled fingers, bumped elbows, clasped fingertips, blew into them, and raised the roof with their hands.

Wide smiles on their faces, they walked and strolled into the school for a very happy beginning to the rest of their day.

They were inundated with typical sights and sounds – glum and happy students, teachers getting to classrooms, girlfriends kissing their boyfriends, locker doors opening and shutting, jocks bullying weaker kids….just a typical morning at McKinley High School.

Artie and Dave walked and rolled through the students, with Dave partially taking the lead. He used his size and bully advantage to get people out of the way.

It was the first time in quite a while Artie didn't have a problem getting through the bustling hallways.

He wasn't quite sure what to think – grateful for his ease, but guilty for how it's happening.

"Dave?"

Dave came to a halt when he saw Artie roll dead.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to get people out of the way for me."

Dave's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes I do. Why not?"

Artie folded his hands across his lap.

"Because I can get through them like I normally do."

Dave folded his arms, a little angry.

"Oh? And how's that?"

Artie sighed.

"Well, I roll along the side of the hall, wait for a pack of students to pass by before I wheel around them, try to stay out of people's way, and-"

"And continue," Dave angrily interrupted, "to be pushed around like the target that you are."

Artie was defensive.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means," Dave began, walking around Artie, and firmly placing his hands on the chair's handlebars.

Artie was instantly alarmed of Dave's close proximity and confusion.

"You're letting people push you around when you have just as much of a right to _BE HERE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"_

And before Artie could respond, he suddenly found himself being pushed by Dave!

He looked up and, at first, all he could see was David Karofsky's strong chin, held high and cocky.

But suddenly, David looked down and Artie saw something he'd never seen on Dave's face before – confidence.

True confidence.

Dave cockily smiled, faced forward, and pushed Artie through the halls.

And for the first time in a very long time, students got out of _ARTIE'S_ way and not the other way around.

Artie smiled.

Dave smiled.

Students evaded.

Within a minute, the boys reached Artie's locker.

Dave wheeled him just to the left of the locker, since the door opened to the right.

Artie was impressed that Dave knew to do that and made a mental note to ask him this one day.

It's not surprising that Artie forgot to do this.

Dave frowned.

He watched Artie's arm, nearly hyper-extended reaching for and twisting the combination lock.

He didn't like what he was seeing, as he watched Artie turn the dial, stopping on certain numbers and re-rotating the dial.

David Karofsky was one of the few students in his class that was taking calculus.

Having an incredible head for numbers, he could even take a little personal pride in that fact. He was a whiz when it came to equations, definitions, and mathematical theorem that could make many people's heads spin.

So, of course, he easily memorized Artie's locker combination.

Artie swung the door open and Dave glanced inside.

It was a typical teenager's locker, but much more neatly organized.

He noticed that almost everything was squirreled away at the bottom – books, notebooks, etc. Artie hung his coat as Dave studied an older photo of Eminem and Jay-Z.

Suddenly, the locker door slammed shut. Both boys looked up to see a very angry Azimio Adams staring at Dave.

_Uh oh,_ Dave thought.

Azimio, clad in his usual letterman coat and dark blue jeans, glared at Dave.

Azimio's eyes horse-bindered into his best friend's eyes, as Artie looked like he was watching a tennis match.

Suddenly on alert, Artie wheeled back a little, letting his chair become a barrier between the two. In the back of Dave's mind, he realized that, in his own way, Artie was protecting him.

"Az."

Dave acknowledged.

Azimio didn't answer him.

A heavy silence hung in the air as a group of particularly noisy freshman neared them. Seeing the two intense jock seniors staring and glaring at each other, the group suddenly went silent and picked up their pace, heads slightly bowed.

Students here and there noticed them and avoided them at all costs as Artie's mind scrambled for something, _ANYTHING_ to diffuse this potentially dangerous situation.

"Dave?"

Artie genuinely asked.

"Yeah?"

Dave answered, eyes still locked on Azimio.

"What do you want?"

"I need to get to class."

"Yeah?"

"So..."

_FINALLY_, Dave looked down and saw a bookbag being extended towards him.

Dave, realizing what Artie was up to, was both grateful and annoyed.

"Oh...OK."

Dave snatched the bookbag out of Artie's hands, eyes flashing back to his best friend.

Artie simply let his hands fold on top of each other and, after another uncomfortable second, looked up at Azimio.

"Good morning, Azimio."

Artie happily said.

Again, Azimio said nothing, hate-filled eyes pouring into Dave.

Neither jock would admit the other was scared.

That would defeat the purpose of this little pissing contest.

_PLEASE AZ, _Dave thought, _PLEASE STOP THIS AND ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!_

Finally sighing, Dave hurled the bookbag around his right shoulder, and with his other hand, twirled Artie around with alarming ease.

Artie's eyes bulged - Dave turned him away from his first period class.

Suddenly, Dave, whose eyes were _STILL_ on Azimio, pulled Artie until he could turn and use both hands to push him down the hall.

It was only then that Dave tore his eyes away from him.

Dave blinked several times, completely unaware he hadn't blinked in a while.

Artie didn't look back.

Neither did Dave.

There's always a mild concern when a pissing contest ends that the one who turns his back will be attacked in some way.

Since nobody wants to be vulnerable, Dave's shoulders were hunched in anticipation.

But realistically, he knew Azimio wouldn't sucker punch or mock his best friend behind his back. What he _DIDN'T _know was what was going on in Azimio's brain.

Dave sighed.

Meanwhile, Artie was lost in his own thoughts.

He knew something major had gone down between the two and wanted to help. His eyebrows furrowed.

He was suddenly confused by his interest...no, his _DESIRE_, to help his bully. Or maybe Dave was his _FORMER_ bully, after striking that no-slushy deal.

Nevertheless, he was concerned for his detention-enforced assistant and wanted to do something about it.

But he didn't know what.

So, Artie Abrams did nothing, letting himself be pushed throughout the bowels of McKinley High School.

It was only about a half a minute of silent rolling later (and when he realized they were near the science hall, clear at the other side of the school), that Artie realized Dave was pushing him...nowhere.

"Um, Dave?"

"Yeah."

Dave replied, an almost dreamy-like quality to his voice.

"W-where are we going?"

Dave stopped, but kept his hands on the handlebars.

Artie heard him sigh.

"I don't know."

Dave exasperatedly replied.

"Sorry. Let me take you-"

And just as Dave turned him around, Artie applied the brakes. Dave fell forward a little with the centrifugal force, and then straightened himself out.

He looked down at Artie as Artie looked up at him.

"What's going on?"

Artie asked, unintentionally staring at Dave's nostrils.

"Nothing. What do you mean? Nothing."

Artie almost smiled as the big, tough, scary, bullying jock seemed so boyish all of a sudden.

"'You know I'm not buying that!'"

Artie aped Dave, looking up at him with a slight smile.

But Dave frowned.

"It's nothing, Artie."

Dave began slowly pushing Artie down the hall, towards Artie's first period class.

The halls were mostly empty, many students having already anticipated the bell's ringing, signifying class was about to start.

"Really, Dave."

Artie casually began.

"You and Azimio seem-"

"It's nothing, Artie! Drop it!"

Maybe it was the desperation in his voice.

Maybe it was the firm conviction behind it. Or maybe it was a bully practically yelling.

Whatever the reason, Artie shut his mouth. He was at the mercy of David Karofsky and he wasn't about to push his luck.

Artie felt Dave adjust Artie's bookbag over his shoulder, followed by a little snarl.

Artie's eyes widened and his shoulders stiffened a little as Dave turned the corner in the hall.

Quite suddenly, they arrived at Artie's first class.

Unceremoniously, Dave stepped beside the gleek and handed his bookbag to him.

Artie half-smiled in thanks and began to wheel into the classroom when he felt resistance from Dave. Artie looked and saw that Dave grabbed the nearest handlebar, holding Artie in place.

And in just one second, Artie's face went from concerned to terrified as he looked up at Dave's pensive, _ANGRY_ expression.

But Dave, realizing Artie was scared, softened his features and briefly looked away, sighing a little.

"Thanks."

Dave muttered, turned, and briskly walked away.

A little stunned, yet grateful, Artie smiled, nodded, and wheeled into the room.

Artie fully expected Dave to mess with him in some way.

But instead, Dave released the gleek.

And as Artie wheeled towards the front row of the class, he was astonished the actually be looking forward to second period.

That's when he'd get to see his suddenly complex bully again.

.

When the bell rang, signifying first period was over, the first thing Artie saw was Dave entering the classroom and walking towards him.

_A HUGE_ smile spread on Artie's face and surprised, Dave looked at him with a questioning look.

"I'm just..."

Artie began.

"I'm just glad you're helping me today."

Dave inhaled a breath and stood taller.

Artie nailed it perfectly, addressing hidden pride in David Karofsky that was always there, just underneath the bully surface.

More erect, Dave loudly exhaled and immediately got to work.

He abruptly unlocked each of Artie's wheels one at a time and promptly stood behind Artie, hands firmly gripping the handlebars, and waiting for Artie.

_THIS_ time, there was no silly antagonism in Artie - he simply recognized his very capable assistant with a very warranted smugness, as he shoved his notebooks and textbooks in his bookbag.

Depositing his pencil and calculator in the sleeve, he zipped up his bookbag and happily handed it over to Dave.

As if he was a Secret Service agent, Dave took it from Artie's hand and soundlessly slipped it over his shoulder.

Dave looked at Artie.

Artie nodded.

The boys left.

Artie found himself smiling as Dave cockily and proudly strolled through the busy hallways of McKinley High School.

They only had four classrooms to pass to reach Artie's second period class - so they were in no hurry.

Instead, Artie watched with absolute amazement as students got out of _HIS_ way, thanks in part to an arrogant and proud David Karofsky, jock and bully(?), walking with him.

Smiles broadened as each classroom door passed them by.

Maybe thirty seconds passed before they reached the second period door.

"You have reached your destination."

Dave said with his best GPS voice.

Artie chuckled, receiving his bookbag from the very pleased jock.

"Thanks, Dave."

"Sure thing."

Dave turned, half-trotting down the hallway.

"See ya' in forty-five minutes!"

"Sure thing."

Artie aped.

And for some, strange, unknown reason, both boys smiled all through second period.

.

The boys performed this mundane, repetitive task all day - with incredible smiles on their faces. They didn't exactly have any conversations - 'thanks, Dave', 'here you go, Artie!', 'ready to go?', 'see ya' after fifth period.', 'see ya' after sixth period'. And yet, they couldn't have been more happy.

Final bell.

This is the time of day that students and faculty move the fastest. Eager to get the hell out of school, Dave and Artie soon found themselves surrounded.

They would've been trampled on if it wasn't for the strong presence of one particular jock.

They soon found themselves near the student parking lot entrance, the late afternoon sun temporarily blinding them.

"Artie," Dave casually said, "I gotta hit the restroom. Go on to my truck."

"OK."

Artie took the electronic fob from Dave's extended hand and the boys separated.

Artie was surprised to find himself at a loss without his escort.

He wheeled himself down the ramp, never tiring of the increased speed he could temporarily enjoy, smiling a little, feeling the breeze slap his hair around.

Half-smile on his face, he rolled to Dave's truck and unlocked it.

And, well, that's as far as Artie could get, since the truck seat was way too high for him to get in by himself.

Instead, he turned and sat there, watching the masses of students and some faculty walking to their cars.

It was something he had come to enjoy as of late.

He found that he liked watching his fellow students, all giddy with relief of the school day's end, smiling and joking as they walked to their cars.

There was already a considerable pile-up near the edge of the parking lot, as a vast array of cars and trucks stood in line waiting to get out.

The late afternoon sun blinded him to his left and he had to shield his eyes a little, but there was nothing in his heart but pure joy.

His day had turned out remarkably well. And a lot of that was brought on by his bully – David Karofsky.

He checked his cell phone.

No texts. No missed calls.

And no surprise.

He quickly mused that Dave probably had _A LOT_ of missed texts and calls.

He chuckled at that thought – one of the most popular guys in school was his assistant.

And he loved every minute of it.

Speaking of minutes, Artie frowned at his cell phone's clock. Dave had been gone at least ten minutes.

Surely it doesn't take _THAT_ long to urinate…does it?

More minutes passed.

The clog of traffic at the end of the student parking lot had dissipated significantly and there were no more students walking around.

Even more minutes passed.

Artie's frown was now placed with concern.

He very quickly thought it amusing that he was showing concern for his bully before he realized that there was no logical reason why it was taking David so long to return.

One more full minute passed before Artie wheeled himself back up the ramp and into the halls again.

Artie wheeled around one corner and then the next.

He was completely alone in the halls, briefly noticing how…_CREEPY_ the school was when it was totally silent.

Artie briefly shuddered before he wheeled around the corner to the nearest boys bathroom.

He almost came to a complete halt.

Artie looked up towards the restroom only to see Azimio Adams, arm extended holding the bathroom door open, and heavy frown on his face.

As Artie slowly wheeled closer, Azimio turned his head towards him.

Frown deepening, Azimio suddenly removed his hand and turned the other way, angrily walking away.

Artie noticed a slushy cup in Azimio's other hand as the other boy beat a hasty retreat.

_Uh oh_, Artie thought.

When he reached the now-closed bathroom door, he pressed the handicapped button and the door slowly opened.

As if opening a coffin lid, Artie saw what happened, a soft gasp escaping.

There stood Dave, his back to Artie, furiously wiping his face and hair with a brown paper towel.

It didn't take Artie long to figure out what had happened.

Dave was slushied.

The blue, icy liquid put trails in Dave's chestnut brown hair as he angrily wiped his face. Artie wheeled a little closer and suddenly, Dave turned around to face the intruder.

Fear.

Cold, unabashed fear crept into Artie Abrams as he saw the terrifyingly familiar Karofsky scowl.

Artie stopped cold in his tracks.

Turning back around, Dave went back to work, wiping and rewiping his face and hair.

Growling, he hurled the used towel into the trashcan and began pulling more paper towels from the dispenser. But the dispenser was suddenly not cooperating as quickly as Dave wanted.

He violently punched the dispenser over and over!

Artie, now completely terrified, wheeled back a little, wide-eyed staring at the incredibly furious jock punching and literally destroying the dispenser!

Suddenly, Dave came to a stop.

The dispenser (and Dave's knuckles) gave way, and huge stacks of brown, crisp paper towels were scooped up.

Returning to the sink with a scowl, Dave resumed his task.

Artie was at a loss of what to do.

He knew he had to do something but he didn't clearly know what…until it hit him.

"T-try," Artie hesitantly began, "Try n-not t-t-to rub-"

"I got it Abrams!"

Shocked back to silence, Artie instinctively wheeled back even further.

He hadn't seen Dave _THIS_ angry since his days as Karofsky The Bully.

And, again, he didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, Dave was nearly finished with his task.

Blue slushy stained his collar and skin near his full throat.

Artie wanted to advise, comfort, help, assist…_ANYTHING_.

But Dave clearly didn't want any of that. Instead, he waited Dave out, hoping beyond hope that Dave wasn't becoming…Karofsky The Bully.

Finally, Dave was done. Or done enough.

With a final sigh, Dave looked at himself in the mirror, frowning significantly.

There were still traces of the blue dye in his skin and t-shirt, but for all intents and purposes, Dave was finished. He glanced at Artie in the mirror.

"Let's go."

Dave said, hurling the last paper towel into the trash can and breezing past a stunned Artie. But Artie was simply too shocked and terrified to move in that moment.

And then, he heard Dave's voice from a distance.

"_NOW, Abrams!"_

Wide-eyed, Artie turned and wheeled himself out of the boys bathroom.

_THIS_ time, Artie had no joy as he wheeled carefree down the ramp, leaving the school.

Dave had already reached his truck, his back turned to the school, presumably waiting for Artie.

Not wanting to make Dave angrier than he already was, Artie increased his speed before coming to a stop beside the passenger door.

Silently, yet with a fierce scowl on his face, Dave almost ripped the door open and hastily scooped Artie in his arms. Instantly alarmed, Artie hung on for dear life as Dave plopped him in the truck's passenger seat.

Before he could even get situated, he heard the door slam shut, effectively trapping him with his angry bully.

Dave hurled Artie's wheelchair into the back as if it weighed nothing.

Helplessly, Artie watched everything, including Dave bursting into the driver's seat. Before Artie could mentally catch up, Dave was already backing the truck out of the parking spot and roaring out of the parking lot.

Artie couldn't' help but hold onto the dashboard as Dave drove ferociously.

He chanced a glance at Dave and absolutely hated what he saw.

Dave's eyebrows were furrowed, lips reared back in anger, hands clinging to the steering wheel like barnacles.

Dave's speed increased as Artie's eyes widened in fear.

Terror.

Sheer terror.

Artie's heart raced looking from the road to Dave and back again.

He closed his eyes as Dave took a shockingly fast turn, desperately holding onto the dashboard.

"Please Dave…"

Artie muttered, now visibly shaking. But Dave ignored him, teeth bared as he drove and drove.

Artie wished he was dead.

Then, quite suddenly, they were on Artie's street and Dave slowed down.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Artie had never been so happy to be home.

Dave braked hard outside the Abrams' house and put the truck in park.

However, Dave didn't switch the engine off. Instead, Dave quickly and furiously got out, angrily walking towards the passenger side. Artie tensed.

The door opened.

Dave vanished.

Then, just as quickly, Artie's now-unfolded chair was just a few, heartbreaking feet away.

He felt angry arms engulf him, practically slamming him into the chair.

_This is going too far!, _Artie thought.

"Hey!"

Artie exclaimed.

Dave froze.

A moment passed.

Artie looked up at Dave, only to see Dave's eyes closed. Artie could see the attempts that Dave was trying to cool his temper, but they weren't getting him very far.

"Thank you Dave."

Artie said quietly, as he began to wheel himself into his house.

"Later."

Dave mumbled

And just when Artie approached the ramp to his front door, Dave was already in the driver's seat preparing to leave.

Eyes met.

Anger. Fear. Fury. Terror.

The joy of the drive that morning was replaced with too many hurtful emotions.

Then, Dave shook his head, as if he was snapping himself out of a self-hypnotic state.

The truck pulled into reverse and tires screeched as David Karofsky, proud right guard for the McKinley High School Titans and Artie Abrams' assistant, left Artie to his own devices.

_It was the first time Dave left before Artie got inside his house._

_It was the first time in a while that Dave was…Karofsky._

_It was the first time there was no rapping or talking in a while._

It was the first time for a lot of things.

So, with head down and adrenalin kicking in, Artie hesitantly wheeled himself to the front door.

He wasn't surprised when he had trouble getting the key into the lock.

.

**AN: HEY GUYS ILOVESMESOMEGLEE HERE :) WHAT DID U ALL THINK? :) IF U HAVE QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW. :)**

**THANK U TO EVER READING, REVIEWING, SUPPORTING. :) PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE BE KIND. HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE**


	6. Chemistry and Choir Rooms

**AN: **

**HI EVERYONE :)**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. **

**OK LET ME JUST START OFF BY SAYING I HAVE THE BEST SUPPORT IN THE WORLD. :) **

**THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL CO-AUTHOR FOR HELPING ME FINISH THIS CHAPTER CUZ BOY WAS I STRUGGLING LOL THANK U UMBRELLA0326 :) UR AMAZING :)**

**SPECIAL THANK U TO GARETHGLEE 14: I HOPE U LIKE WHAT WE DID WITH GAZ HERE :). **

**UR REVIEWS ARE SWEET THX :)**

**STYXXANDBETHANY: THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING :) **

**THEY ARE AWESOME! **

**SCARED FIRST TIMER: LOL! HAHAHA I'M GLAD U LOVE THIS STORY :) THAT BRIGHTENED MY DAY AND HELPED ENCOURAGE ME TO FINISH THIS. SO THANK YOU :).**

**OK ON TO THE STORY...**

**STARTS IMMEDIATLY AFTER CHAPTER 5... **

**TENSION IN THE AIR BETWEEN THE BOYS IS ALL I CAN SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER...**

**MORE ON MY OC BARRY IN FUTURE CHAPTERS... IF U WANTED TO KNOW.**

**THIS WAS GETTING WAY TOO LONG SO I SPLIT IT UP... THE REST OF THE DAY WILL CONTINUE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**AS ALWAYS IF U HAVE ANY QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW...**

**YAY TO 9 FAVORITES AND 10 FOLLOWS... :)**

**THANKS GUYS :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :) PLEASE BE KIND.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE**

**Chapter 6**

**Chemistry and Choir Rooms-**

Its chilly in the air as the next morning after the attack is just beginning.

The silence in Dave's truck was deafening. You could cut the thick tension with a knife. Dave arrived really early at Artie's house. 6:30am to be exact. He texted Artie and told him to be ready early or else he was leaving him behind.

Punishment or no punishment, Dave wasn't in the mood to mess around.

The atmosphere in the truck was dead silent.

Neither Artie or Dave spoke a word when Dave helped Artie in the truck. Considering what happened the day before no one was in the mood to talk. Espcially Dave.

Artie was scared and concerned but mostly afraid as he glances down and sees Dave's hands gripping the wheel hard. His knuckles turning white.

Artie hated the awkward atmosphere. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was yesterday morning.

With both boys rapping to one of Artie's favorite songs, no cares in the world, no even dumber high school social status rules... Before the attack. He thought he was _FINALLY_ getting through to Dave. But _NOW_ this attack had to happen and they were right back to square one.

Artie sighed.

_So much for progress... _

Artie thought as the ride to school continued to be very awkward and uncomfortable and dead silent.

He _HAD_ to do _SOMETHING_.

He didn't want to see Dave so angry anymore. He had to put this to rest. He had to get to the bottom what happened in that bathroom.

He had to get that smile back... He just had to.

Artie tried the only way he knew how... Little did he know it would soon backfire.

"So, Dave" Artie cheerfully began hoping this would work, "how about another song for the trip?" Artie flashed a goofy smile hoping for a laugh, instead he got nothing.

No response.

No response from the driver's seat.

Not even a chuckle. But what did he really expect? Arte wasn't sure anymore.

There was only hostile energy radiating from Dave as he continued to look ahead. Ignoring Artie completely, lost in his own head. Hands gripping tighter on the wheel. Facial expression stuck in a mean scowl clearly indicating that he still wasn't in the mood for games.

Artie was disappointed and frustrated that this was going nowhere. How could he reach Dave if the jock was behaving this way? But Artie would not give up. He briefly sat back in his seat shut his eyes and tried to think of a new plan.

Artie waited a few seconds before trying again.

"Dave-" Artie gently began but was immediately cut off by Dave who is desperately trying to keep his anger in check. Dave was annoyed at this point. _VERY ANNOYED._

But he didn't mean to snap at Artie.

It just came out.

"Artie, you need to leave me alone..._NOW_."

Dave growled out through a clenched jaw.

He was passed pissed.

For a few seconds the old _KAROFSKY_ had returned making Artie hold his tongue.

But some reason he wasn't afraid like he expected to be. It was a weird foreign feeling _NOT_ to be afraid of Dave that much anymore. Maybe because Artie knew that deep down Dave wouldn't do anything to him. Dave just needed to calm down and Artie understood that.

Taking the hint, Artie stopped his plan...for now anyway.

.

Tension was still _VERY _ thick when both boys finally arrived at McKinley.

Neither were speaking to each other but things were A LOT calmer than they were earlier. Artie decided to listen to Dave and leave him alone. He didn't want to. But what other choice did he have? Dave wasn't going to listen anyway. So he left him alone.

As the truck finally slowed down near the far back of the entrance of the school Artie wondered why they parked in back there in the first place.

Hardly any cars were ever back there and Artie was _SO_ confused. He started to ask Dave what was going on when the look on Dave's face shuts him up completely.

He _NOW_ understood Dave's behavior.

It all made sense to the gleek.

Dave was still upset about the slushy attack and he was being paraniod that it might happen again. Artie _KNEW _that paranoia all too well.

Artie was sure that was the reason for all this.

He continued to watch Dave protectively.

He hoped Dave would snap out of it soon.

Dave's eyes were wide and distant and he had a look of sheer _PANIC_ in not only his face but body too. His hand gripped so tightly on the wheel Artie thought they were going to start bleeding.

Frozen in the front seat, Dave was not saying a word. He just stared ahead looking at absolutely nothing.

Dave's face turned from sheer terror to pure hatred. His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he gripped the wheel tighter and tighter till he couldn't grip anymore.

His breathing became shallow as if he was trying to force himself to calm down but it wasn't working.

This started to worry Artie.

He had to bring Dave to wherever the jocks mind went. Artie swallowed his fear as he gently starts talking.

"Dave, are you-"

_"I'M FINE ARTIE!"_

Dave suddenly and angrily snapped at the gleek as he banged both hands on the steering wheel. Artie flinched and immediately stared at Dave with fear in his eyes.

Artie wasn't used to Dave's outbursts and the jock immediately regretted blowing up like that.

"I'm sorry Artie- I didn't mean to-"

Dave looked away in shame head down focused on nothing. His voice is so soft that Artie had to strain a little to hear him.

_I'm such a screw up, _Dave thinks as a tear is threatening to fall, but didn't. He didn't mean to be so distant and angry.

It was someone's fault why Dave was like this. And Dave knew _WHO_ that someone was.

Before Artie could speak or accept Dave interrupted again.

"Look, Artie lets just go to class. We don't need to be late or Coach will be all over our asses."

Dave tried humor but it falls flat and neither laughed like they normally would. He tried to make the situation light hearted and fun but his heart wasn't in it and Artie knew that. He understood it.

Artie again said nothing trying to calm down from being scared a little earlier.

When he does Artie managed to crack a little smile to Dave as he nods.

There were no other words needed in that moment as Dave understood that Artie silently forgave him and they could just move on.

So, there they were – two teenagers on opposites ends of the emotional spectrum, wary and scared. And angry. But Artie, ever the genius, came up with a brilliant plan…of course.

By that point, Dave had already situated the chair near the passenger door and was in the process of opening the door when he saw Artie's arms already extended, anticipating Dave's broad shoulders.

At first, Dave thought nothing of it as the door opened wide.

He scooped up the rapper and suddenly felt a very hard bro-like clap on his shoulder.

Firmly secured in his arms, Dave came to a stop and looked at him, a questioning look on his face.

"I just," Artie began sheepishly, "wanted to see if the rumor was true."

Dave didn't move an inch, still cradling Artie.

"What rumor?"

Artie smiled.

"Well, I've been told that you have the shoulders of…Brock Lesnar!"

Artie had two new reasons to be happy – one, he got Dave to smile.

And two, he got Dave to laugh.

"Artie," Dave began, smile intact as he set the boy down in the wheelchair, "you are so full of shit!"

They shared a full, wonderful laugh at that.

_Success_! Artie thought.

It's too bad that that would be the last laugh the pair would share for the rest of the morning.

Reality reasserted itself and Dave removed his hands from the other boy. He quickly stood erect and scanned the parking lot, like a hunter – or prey.

David Karofsky would _NEVER_ admit to being prey – but that's what he felt like in that moment.

Artie, of course, sensed the change.

He sighed, looking down.

"Dave?"

No answer.

"Dave?" Artie asked a little louder.

_STILL_ no answer.

Artie's ornery mind came up with a devious way to get his attention.

"Look out!"

Artie yelled.

Immediately, Dave's eyes widened and he shrunk down behind the still-open passenger door.

He quickly looked around and saw nothing.

Finally, Dave looked over at Artie and saw his scheming smile.

Instantly, Dave was angry.

"Dammit, Artie!"

Artie's smile vanished.

"Don't…don't _DO THAT!"_

Artie looked away and absently closed the passenger door, wheeling around the panic-stricken jock.

"Sorry…"

Artie mumbled.

But he had no idea if Dave heard him – Dave was too busy grabbing their bookbags and setting the truck's alarm.

"Just…"

Dave began, looking around and around.

"Don't do that."

"OK."

Other than that, their morning was normal.

They walked or rolled through the entrance, with Dave pushing Artie and scanning the masses for potential harm.

Artie wanted to enjoy the ride, but his partner's anxiety bled through his skull.

Other students were busy being teenagers while Dave and Artie were like Secret Servicemen to each other.

They saw him at practically the same time.

Down the hall, Azimio Adams was leaning up against a wall, a blot with the rest of the Rorschach-like jocks.

Dave and Az made eye contact, tunneled, feral vision refusing to look elsewhere.

Artie's head became a pinball machine, between looking up at Dave and down the hall at Azimio.

No one spoke.

No one waved.

No one smiled.

And just as they passed Azimio, Dave was shocked to see a sudden arm drape across his best friend's shoulders, pulling him down the hall.

_THIS_ boy wasn't as familiar to Dave.

He knew his name was Barry something, but he couldn't remember the surname.

Nor did he care.

Barry smirked at Dave and Artie and pulled Azimio further down the hall.

One final glance of Dave's shoulder witnessed Azimio drop his head to the floor and they were gone.

Dave visibly relaxed, letting his shoulders drop and exhale loudly.

"Let's get a doughnut, Dave."

Artie said.

Dave came to a complete halt for one full second before wheeling Artie around and heading towards the cafeteria.

"Aright."

.

One of the funny things about happiness is that when you're happy, you don't think you'll be unhappy again.

Or, at least you won't be unhappy for a while.

The same is true for sadness.

Well, that's the theory anyway.

The boys weren't happy.

Dave was confused, nervous, and anxious.

And Artie was just plain confused.

But that didn't stop him from coming up with an idea – one that confused the hell out of him.

After all, he was actually considering not only spending time with his bully, but helping him as well.

He couldn't help but find the irony amusing.

Nevertheless, nothing stopped his idea to invite Dave for a private lunch in the choir room.

He wanted Dave to stop being more nervous than a cat with a long tail in a room full of rockers. Dave's anxiety was making _HIM_ anxious and the last thing the wheelchair-bound kid needed was to be nervous at school, where he was already pretty apprehensive in general.

These thoughts were consuming Artie as Dave wheeled him into the choir room at the beginning of their lunch break.

They came to a stop near the first row, with Dave setting the brakes and grabbing their backpacks, filled to the brim with their packed lunches.

"I swear to God," Dave began, sitting down, "I don't know of _ANY_ teenager who _STILL_ eats Lunchables."

"Hey!"

Artie said, half-heartedly offended.

"They taste good."

Dave laughed as he opened up his bag and fished out his enormous lunch.

"And Dave," Artie said, a little smile on his face, "_YOU_ eat enough to supply a small army."

"Hey! I'm a growing boy!"

They laughed.

Dave took a huge bite of his bologna sandwich, chewed, swallowed, and then glared at him, "So, you think I'm a pig or somethin'?"

Artie suddenly looked up, a little fear strewn across his face.

"N-no, Dave. I just…"

Dave couldn't hold the glare for very long before he smiled.

"Just messin' with ya'!"

Artie didn't even _TRY_ to hide his relief.

"Don't _DO_ that to me, Dave!"

Dave nodded and the boys resumed eating – Artie with his first bite of his veggie burrito and Dave with his _THIRD_ bite of his bologna sandwich.

They were completely alone in the soundproof room and preferred it that way.

"How," Artie asked, "did you do on the chemistry test?"

Dave proudly leaned back.

"I got an A. You?"

He loudly crunched some Doritos.

"B-" Artie said, a little dejectedly.

"That's good."

Dave supplied.

"Yeah. But I wanted to do better. I studied for, like, an hour last night."

"Artie, A B- is _STILL_ good."

"I just…"

Dave sighed, setting his Doritos bag to the side.

"Aldehydes and ketones aren't easy to understand. I'll bet we got the best grades in the whole class."

Artie's eyes widened a little.

"You think?"

"Well, yeah."

Dave said.

"Organic chemistry is-"

"_YOU_!"

Both boy's heads flipped up towards the entrance. Finger pointed straight at Dave, Gareth Duncan blazed across the room.

"You son of a bitch!"

Gaz roared at Dave.

"Gaz!"

Artie said as he unlocked his wheels.

"What are you doing here?"

Gaz stopped maybe a few feet away from them.

"I wanted to practice my solo."

And then, he only had eyes for Artie, but kept his finger pointed at Dave.

"Is he messin' with you?!"

"What?!"

Artie asked, wheeling himself between Gaz and Dave.

"No! No way! We're just sittin'-"

"And just what the bloody hell," Gaz yelled, "are you doin' here _ALONE_ with…_HIM?!"_

"What?!"

Artie dumbly repeated, "Nothing! We're just sitting here having-"

"You better not," Gaz screamed down to Dave, "fuck with him! 'Cause _IF_ you do, I will fuck your shite up!"

"_GAZ_!" Artie yelled.

"Stop it! Let me finish a goddamn sentence!"

Gaz looked at his friend like he'd been betrayed.

His eyes blazed almost as red as his hair.

"You do remember what this…this…_BASTARD_ did to me, right?"

Artie took a calming breath.

"Yes, I do. And that's-"

"Well then I can't understand what the hell you're doin', huh?"

Meanwhile, Dave's head just kept dropping lower and lower as the tirade between the two friends continued.

"That means, Gaz, that I'm trying to explain it to you if you'd just let me finish-"

"Oh sure!"

Gaz angrily interrupted, "Just show him how good of a guy _YOU_ are so he can swoop in and _FINISH YOU OFF!"_

"Gaz!"

Artie exasperatedly said.

"It's not like that! He's being forced to-"

"I can't imagine _ANYONE_ forcing Mr. David Karofsky to do _ANYTHING_ he didn't-"

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP GAZ!"_

Artie roared.

Silence.

Echoes of teenage boy voices drifted and then vanished into the soundproof walls.

The only sounds in the room were their panting lungs – one boy being overprotective and the other just trying to protect himself.

"As a form," Artie slowly, patiently began, "of detention, Dave has to help me throughout the day, doing little-"

"He deserves slavery." Gaz interrupted. "Why didn't you tell-?"

_"I'M SORRY!"_

Artie and Gaz turned their stunned faces to the boy who suddenly blurted out that simple phrase.

Time stopped.

Thoughts stopped.

_EVERYTHING_ stopped…

_BRRRRRRRIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

Lunch period was over.

But nobody moved.

Gaz and Artie stood rooted to their shocked spots.

Suddenly, Gaz turned on his heel and bolted out the door.

Within a second, Dave got up, leaving his lunch wrappings on the floor.

"Dave-?"

"Come on, Artie."

Before Artie could protest, Dave harshly wheeled him around and blasted out the door.

Artie had to hang on for dear life.

**AN: MORE TO COME... THE DAY IS NOT OVER... ITS JUST BEGINNING :) **

**WHAT DO U THINK?- HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

.


	7. That's Life

**AN -**

**It's my turn! We sincerely hope you like our 'alternating chapter' experiment. Please let us know if it's working or not.**

**My thanks to IlovesMesomeGlee, for support, advice, and Internet hugs. In fact, she wrote the first scene in this chapter.**

**We also see the continued actions of Gareth (Gaz) Duncan, who is modeled after garethglee14, a writer here on this website. We hope he likes our characterization of his badass self!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7 **

**That's Life**

It started out like any other school day with McKinley's hallways buzzing with student activity.

Students left and right were shoveling off in a hurry to get to their classes.

Some were slamming lockers, unconcerned with the loud banging. Others didn't seem to care about anything other than just taking the time to hang out with friends before classes officially began.

The day was beautiful – morning sunshine cast an amazing, bright orange, and sunny glow over the roof of the school, and there were no clouds in the sky. All in all, it should've been a good, normal day for one Shannon Beiste. But it wasn't.

As she stood tall in front of Principal Figgins she was suddenly a bundle of nerves, which was very _ODD_ for someone as tough as her. She hardly ever got nervous or scared.

But this was different. _WAY DIFFERENT._

"So…" Figgins began, "Coach Shannon Beiste!"

Shannon stood impossibly straighter, joking to herself that she was in an Army lineup or something.

"Yeah?" Shannon hesitantly responded.

"How is the detention program going, with Mr. Abrams and Mr. Karofsky?"

Now, Shannon Beiste knew exactly what this little meeting was about well before she walked into his office.

What she didn't know was what she would say.

"Well…" she said. "it's going well."

She smiled.

Figgins didn't.

He waved his hands above his desk, a sign that he needed more information.

While Shannon spoke, she looked off to her left and wouldn't look him in the eye.

"They're getting along just fine, Principal Figgins."

"Just fine?"

"Yes. I've seen Dave helping Artie throughout the day. Even today."

Figgins smiled, which then made Shannon falsely smile. "In fact, I'd like to extend this program a little bit."

Figgins smile faded.

"How much will it cost?"

Shannon looked confused. "Cost?"

Figgins nodded anxiously.

"Nothing!"

His smile returned.

"Good!" Then, he cleared his throat and scooted a little closer to his desk. "Now, what did you have in mind?"

Shannon swallowed.

"Well…you see…" She scratched her head as Figgins leaned in even closer.

"Coach? What is it?"

Shannon's eyes shifted right and left at amazing speed while her hands twirled in her lap. Then, she came to a complete halt.

"Umm," she began, "Dave is…Dave is really, ummm, really understanding what Artie goes through!"

Figgins leaned back, broadly smiling.

"Oh, reeeeally?"

Shannon's smile lit the room.

"Oh yes. Very much so. Oh…yes."

She looked away to the left again as Figgins look away dreamily.

"Then," he started, "what is this program extension you're talking about?"

"Well," Shannon shifted to the left in her seat, "I want there to be some kind of handicapped awareness program here at William McKinley High School." Figgins immediately looked at her with suspicion and she resisted rolling her eyes at the reason – money.

"It wouldn't cost the school a dime. I just think that with the…" Shannon looked to the left momentarily, "_PROGRESS_ with Artie and Dave, and with the lack of proper accommodations to handicapped students," Figgins eyes widened, "we should make everyone aware that handicapped students belong at McKinley with the rest of them."

Figgins was silent, his index fingers resting on his chin above his clasped hands.

"Principal Figgins, I can get Dave and Artie to start this and we'll take it from there."

Again, Figgins was silent.

"It can be just an awareness program. If it becomes something else, then the students will take that on and no one else."

Abruptly, Principal Figgins smiled, "I like it!"

Coach Beiste smiled, "Really?"

"Yes! I do! It's important, as you say, to recognize that handicapped students have just as much as a place here as, say, the jocks, or the glee club."

Shannon forced her smile to remain on her face.

"But, I warn you, Coach Beiste," Her smile held on by the tiniest of threads, "_IF_ this will cost you anything, there's no room in the budget-"

"It won't." She insisted on making this fact very clear.

Figgins' smile returned.

"Then by all means, Coach. Get this awareness Program started!"

.

Even though he bolted out of the room first, Gaz simply wasn't comfortable leaving his handicapped friend at the mercy of one of the fiercest bullies in McKinley.

After he angrily left the choir room, he darted around the corner and hugged the nearest wall, the only exit back to the main hallways. There, he simply waited for Dave and Artie to appear. And unfortunately, the fiery Scot didn't have to wait very long.

Suddenly, Dave and Artie came flying around the corner, two of Artie's wheels hovering off the ground a little. Although he didn't get a good look, he could just barely make out the very worried expression on his friend's face and the ugly scowl on Karofsky's face.

Anger.

The anger boiled in Gaz like never before. Wildly, he darted between students to catch up to the surprisingly nimble athlete he was following. And as he got closer, Dave took another turn and yet again, Gaz caught the look of concern in Artie's face, those hands desperately holding on to the wheels. He could've sworn he saw Artie's lips say the words 'slow down, Dave', but he wasn't sure.

Besides – his anger wouldn't let him see clearly. And Dave was visibly putting his friend in danger.

Just as Gaz turned that very same corner, he abruptly ran into Coach Beiste.

"Coach!" Gaz yelped, coming to a complete stop.

"Gareth?"

"It's Gaz!"

"Oh yes. Gaz? You know better than to run-"

"Did you see David Karofsky?"

Coach Beiste turned her head in the direction she saw Dave pushing Artie, and returned it to the furious redhead.

"Yeah," she despondently responded, "I did."

"He's going to hurt him." Gaz said, a quiet fury to his voice.

But Beiste suddenly started laughing.

"Kid, I don't know which one is going to hurt the other! You should see them when they're together! They're-!"

"He's dangerous!"

Shannon narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You saw them!" Gaz argued.

"You saw the way that jock meathead was pushing Artie down the hall! He's going _TOO_ fast and he's gonna hurt Artie-"

"Kid," Shannon began, trying her best to sound reassuring, "I don't think he's gonna mess with Artie."

Gaz looked at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding…right?"

"No, I don't believe I am."

"Coach!" Gaz put his hands on his hips, "_YOU_ saw the same thing I did and you know it!"

Finally cornered, Coach Shannon Beiste looked down and sighed.

"Yeah…yeah I did…"

"_WELL?!"_

She looked up at him, seeing the protective anger in his eyes.

"I'll have a talk with him."

"Well, you better!"

She looked at him like she didn't know him at all, suddenly appalled at his gall.

"Or _I_ _WILL_!"

And with that, Gaz Duncan took off down the hall, presumably to catch up with Dave and Artie.

Shannon sighed.

.

The next day, the routine was still in working order. Dave barged through the masses of McKinley's halls to get Artie to the cafeteria for lunch period. He pushed his counterpart through the cattle and stood in line with his handicapped companion. After food was secured, as always, Dave pushed Artie towards the Gleek's table, parked the brakes, gave a curt nod, and walked away, sometimes with an utterance of returning when lunch was over. Suspicious eyes followed Karofsky as he left, which used to create eyerolls out of Artie. But not anymore.

"I don't trust that guy, Artie."

"Gaz, look," Artie said, reaching for a carrot stick. "He has been fulfilling his duties as my…assistant," that very word put a little wry smile on his face, "and he's been…great."

"Great?" Gaz asked with clear disbelief. "I SAW your face when he was wheeling you out of the choir room yesterday!"

"Oh…that."

"Yes, _THAT_."

Artie took a bite of his carrot stick and tried to open his milk carton. Gaz watched this with a growing anxiety in his friend's lack of response. As Artie struggled with the cardboard carton, Gaz suddenly placed his hands over Artie's.

"Artie…" Gaz slowly removed his hands and moved dulled, almost sad brown eyes on Artie's. "I'm…"

Artie smiled sympathetically. "Dave and I have…an arrangement. Plus, he's being forced to be my assistant during the detention perio-"

"Wait, what?" Gaz asked, brightening slightly.

"What?"

"You said, 'arrangement'?"

"Yeah?"

"What arrangement?"

"Well," Artie finally got the damn milk carton open, "he doesn't slushy me and I don't insult him."

Gaz' look of befuddlement demanded more explanation.

"In other words," Artie said, shifting a little towards his friend, "we demand respect for each other, to make this detention a little…easier."

Gaz' eyes widened.

"Him? Respectful?"

"Yes, Gaz!" Artie responded, maybe a little offended. "You know, he doesn't show who he is at school because he keeps foolishly thinking he has to uphold this dumbass tough-guy image of his at school. But…"

Artie looked away, towards the jock's table. "he's actually kinda…cool. In private, anyway."

Gaz followed Artie's line-of-sight and was astonished to see that Artie was looking towards where Dave sat. Gaz returned his widened eyes to Artie.

"Just…" Gaz leaned forward and nearly whispered, "be careful. And let me know if you have any trouble. I can do what Dave does! I really can! I've done it before! And I know how your wheelchair-!"

"Gaz," And that one word, that calming voice, that soothing manner, stopped the Scot in his tracks. "It's OK. It really is."

Artie glanced at the jock's table with a little smile on his face, and then right back to his redheaded friend.

"Well," Gaz began, "you know who I hate worse than that bully Karofsky?"

Artie rolled his eyes. "Gaaaaz! Dave is not-!"

"I know, I know." Gaz patronized.

"_YOU_ claim he's not really a bully, but whatever. Anyway, you know who I hate-?"

"Who?"

"Dentists."

"Go!" Artie said with a little laugh. "Get your teeth cleaned and make sure you're back in time for glee rehearsal."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Gaz stood and gathered his belongings.

But then, he paused.

Artie simply gave him a reassuring smile. Gaz smiled back and left.

As Gaz left, he passed the jock's table, glaring at Karofsky. In that moment, he didn't know which hurt more – Karofsky's slushies or the dentist.

Meanwhile, Artie returned to his carrot sticks and…meatloaf? Artie picked at it with a fork as the myriad of students became a dull roar in his head.

He was now alone at his table and he didn't mind.

Sometimes, being alone is comforting…

"Hey, wheels!"

_SO MUCH FOR HAVING ALONE TIME, _Artie thought.

He looked up to see Puck and Santana slamming their food trays on the table next to him.

"Well, hello there Puck. Santana. How are you both?"

"Peachy."

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"Fucking glamorous."

"Hebraically awesome."

Artie just let them go on and on, praising themselves. His head became a pinball machine, going back and forth between the two as they tried to outduel each other with self-compliments. Of course, Santana won.

"Latina goddess!"

"Of course, my sweet!"

"Oh shut up."

Puck just smiled as he took an enormous and revolting bite of his meatloaf, chewing boyishly. Santana briefly soured at the image, turning to her salad.

Artie briefly wished he'd gotten the salad like Dave did.

Dave.

His thoughts drifted back towards the curious and still mysterious…helper. No, not quite helper. More like…well, Artie wasn't sure. But he was completely convinced there was more to him than met the eye.

And, of course, there was chatter coming at him from across the table. But, he didn't hear them.

"Huh?"

"I asked what you were going to sing in glee." Santana asked.

And then, her eyes narrowed.

"Something's different…with _YOU_."

"Me?" Artie asked.

"No. Not that I can think of."

"Yes there is." She insisted.

"I know these things."

"God, I want you."

Puck ornily said.

_SO_ not interested in their immature flirting, Artie thought of something, _ANYTHING_ to take his mind off them. Instead, he found his head drifting towards the jock's table and…Dave.

There he sat, laughing and joking with Strando and all the rest of the ignorant jocks. He watched Dave's laugh, the way his eyes twinkled a little when something was really funny, or when Dave coughed after laughing really hard.

He saw Dave shift in his seat, reaching for his bookbag when eyes met. The two stared at each other briefly before quick, tight, polite smiles adorned their faces. Artie's was possibly _TOO_ polite.

"Uhhhh, what are you doing?"

Artie flipped his head around to meet Puck's suspicious eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," And then, Puck lean in conspiratorially, "You were looking at Karofsky like he was this piece of meatloaf." Puck, fork in hand, toyed with his meatloaf, a knowing smile flashed across his face.

Artie immediately grew defensive.

"I was just…never mind."

Boyish, girlish, _KNOWING_ grins were exchanged between the Latina and the cute Jewish boy before they both leaned in towards the wheelchair-bound gleek.

"Do you have a crush-?!"

"No, I do not!"

Quite suddenly, Artie wheeled himself back, leaving his barely touched lunch on the table. With superb difficulty, garnering a certain jock's attention, Artie wheeled out of the cafeteria as Puck and Santana watched. Dave stood to follow Artie, but before he did, turned almost hateful eyes on Artie's two 'friends' who recently upset him.

With a few words to his fellow jocks, Dave left and followed after Artie, jogging to catch up.

Puck smiled at Santana.

Santana smiled at Puck.

"Uh huh." The two chorused.

"I'm gonna get more info!" Santana declared, immediately standing up.

"Let me know!" Puck said as she dashed off.

She had to run a little in the nearly empty hallway. Santana guessed Artie would probably head towards the choir room and that was the direction she went.

Her black hair flashing behind her, she rounded another corner, letting her cheerleader skirt tap repeatedly on her thighs and backside. And then, a different, whispering sound slowed her down near the water fountain alcove.

"-orry I missed your call, Az. I wish I'd gotten your call in time. I just wish…ah shit, there's _A LOT_ of things I wish I could've said to you. I know you don't like that I'm gay, but it's out now and we need to talk. So please call me back. Bye!"

Santana crept to a halt.

And to her sudden surprise, she saw David Karofsky putting his cell phone in his jeans pocket, running down the hall towards the choir room.

"No way." She muttered.

.

Detention.

It had been a while since Coach Beiste called the boys to after-school detention. The special program that she placed them in replaced any after-school time and that suited all three just fine. But, the boys surmised there was something up the coach's sleeve and they were correct. So, with suspicious eyes and somewhat heavy hearts, they entered the detention room, ten minutes after school ended. Artie, being pushed by Dave, was escorted front and center, right in front of the teacher's desk.

Dave fixed the brakes and sat down beside him.

"What do you think is going on?" Dave asked, dropping his bookbag on the floor.

"Don't know. Don't care." Artie mechanically answered. Dave looked at him curiously, noticing how the boy's eyes always seemed to be eager and wanting to learn or something.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, what can she do that's worse than what's already been done?"

Dave leaned back a little. "Do you…do you really regret…this?

Artie's head flipped towards Dave so fast that he got a little dizzy.

"Oh! Oh no, Dave!" Artie quickly answered.

"Actually…it's been a good learning experience."

Dave tried to hide his disappointment, which he didn't know where that came from, and didn't answer.

Some time passed.

At first, the boys thought that maybe Coach Beiste forgot about them. And then, she breezed in, as if on cue. Whistle dangling around her neck on a lanyard, she confidently strode to the desk and sat down, not even looking at them.

Silence…

Seconds passed.

Dave and Artie looked at each other and then back at the strong football coach.

"Coach?" Dave weakly asked.

"Yes?" Shannon answered, _STILL_ not looking at them.

"Is…is everything OK?"

"Ohhhhh yeah," she answered with renewed vigor. She slowly rose her head, her eyes radiating confidence. "Very much so."

_AGAIN_, the boys looked at each other and then back at her.

"Coach?" Artie tried.

Shannon took a deep breath.

The boys watched her diaphragm fill with oxygen and then very dramatically exhale carbon dioxide towards them. Stunned, they just sat there. Something told them that there would be a _BIG_ change coming.

And they were right.

"Boys?" Beiste heartily began, "you just won the golden steer _AGAIN_!"

The 'boys' in question exchanged worried glances before returning their nervous eyes to her.

"Dave," she said, as he perked up, "_YOU_ will spend one week in a wheelchair during schools hours!"

"_WHAT?!"_

Artie dropped his head, shaking it a little.

"That's right, Dave! You will be in a wheelchair, starting tomorrow, and you will wheel your way through McKinley WITH your partner in crime here," she pointed at Artie, who _STILL_ had his head down, "and you will _NOT_ get out of it _AT ALL."_

Stunned, Dave just stared at her.

And quite suddenly, she got up.

"That's all, boys! See ya' later!" And with that, she was gone.

Dave's eyes couldn't have gotten wider.

"A week…"

"It won't be so bad," Artie casually said.

"You'll be fine."

"Fine? _FINE?!"_ Dave alarmingly said. "Artie, I don't want to be in a wheelchair!"

"I don't either." Artie coolly replied. "But just do it or it'll be worse for the both of us."

Dave huffed, looking away.

"Look," Artie said, "just…be yourself. Your still the school's badass. Just exude confidence and you'll be fine. Own the hallways like you always do and…roll with it!" Artie flashed a goofy grin that was no match for Dave's scowl.

"Dave," Artie turned to the stricken jock, "you have no idea how…_STRONG_ you really are, do you?"

The jock couldn't look at him and didn't answer.

"Beneath that annoying, slushying exterior is a guy who…" Artie took a deep breath and resolved to finish this thought, "is someone many would like to be."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Dave turned astonished eyes towards the amazing, wheelchair-bound boy.

"What?" Artie asked.

"Are you surprised that I came to that conclusion about you?"

Dave didn't answer. Instead, his widened eyes watched this…_AMAZING_ boy in front of him, the one who helped him have fun again, the one who helped him laugh and _FEEL_ again, the one who…

Artie scoffed.

"Dave, _YOU_ have the confidence that many wish they had. You just don't…" Artie coughed, "don't always realize it. And…y-you should…"

Dave was no longer surprised that he couldn't take his eyes off Artie anymore.

He knew why.

Dave admired Artie.

Suddenly, Dave stood up.

"Come on," he quietly said, "I'll take you home."

A little smile on his face, Artie unlocked his brakes and began wheeling himself away from the desk until Dave took over.

They both had little smiles on their faces.

It's amazing what a little…soul-searching can do…

The ride home had been a smooth one.

Nothing spectacular happened.

Just two teenagers, loving the freedom of small-town street driving.

But it was more than that.

They were _COMFORTABLE_ with each other, with a renewed vigor. And that was just fine with them.

But this newfound…freedom, coaxed one of them to open up.

"It wasn't Az."

Artie jumped a little at the words, abruptly surprised by spoken words from the driver's seat.

"What?"

"It…wasn't Az."

"What…what are you talk-?"

"Who slushied me." Dave continued. He glanced at the curious boy and then back at the road. "It wasn't Az."

"Oh, thank God!" Artie breathed, and then he quickly got his game face back on.

"Then, who was it?"

Dave gritted his teeth.

"That Barry asshole."

The truck turned onto Artie's street and they were nearing his house.

"I…" Artie hesitantly began, "I _THINK_ I know him…"

"He's new."

Artie sighed.

"Then...that means…"

"What?" Dave genuinely asked.

"That means," Artie said, giving his full attention to David Karofsky.

"Your best friend didn't let you down."

"Yes, he did." Dave growled.

Artie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you-?"

"He let it happen." Dave interrupted.

"He thought he could help me clean up after it happened…"

Flashbacks of Azimio Adams holding the bathroom door open that fateful afternoon smashed Artie's brain. It all made sense now. Artie closed his eyes for a long moment and then fixed them determinedly on his caretaker.

"Look, Dave," Artie began, "_HE_ wants approval from others just like everyone does.

But that doesn't make what he did _RIGHT_."

Dave pulled up to Artie's house and came to a complete stop, putting the truck in Park, but letting the engine idle. He sat there, absorbing Artie's words and his own painful memories of that awful afternoon.

"It really doesn't, Dave."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Dave turned exquisitely pained eyes towards this boy, this handicapped boy who had been his rock recently and he didn't completely know why.

All he knew was that he was so, so grateful.

"Really?" Dave whispered, leaning a bit closer.

"Y-yeah…" Artie quietly said. He tried to clear his throat but couldn't. "Dave…you did NOTHING wrong…_NOTHING…"_

Dave's body slowly gravitated closer to those absorbing words, hoping to let them sink in and stay so that he wouldn't have to fight his own insecurities and someone else could do it and he could be strong and be wanted and desired and loved…

He leaned even closer to the other boy.

"Thank you Artie." Dave oh so quietly said…and then his lips connected.

They sat there in the truck for a while, just quietly and innocently kissing.

No one, not one single person in Lima, Ohio prevented them from expressing…whatever it was they were feeling and needing and wanting and loving and _NEEDING…_

And then, they softly separated. Eyes roamed and searched, but hands stayed where they were, a sign of protection and security.

Dave emerged from the truck and did as he always did and prepared for Artie's exit.

Once that was done, he found a few butterflies in his stomach for an odd, unknown reason. He was _NOT_ prepared for _THAT_.

Dave opened the passenger door, only to be greeted by a smiling Artie.

He scooped Artie in his arms, just as Artie put an arm around Dave's wide shoulders.

It was just that ordinary.

It was just that routine.

But that's life.

**AN: HELLO EVERYONE! :) ILOVESMESOMEGLEE HERE! :) WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE BE KIND. THANKS FOR READING. :) MY TURN NEXT CHAPTER... I'M EXCITED! :) HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE**

.


	8. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT NOTE - due to the recent news about Mark Salling, I am incredibly uncomfortable using Puck in this story. Regardless of how different Puck and Salling are, I cannot condone child abuse and child porn in any way, shape or form. I hope you support my decision. If there are any Salling supporters out there, I am not afraid of any hate mail because of my decision. I stand firmly by it - Puck is out. From now on, Puck will be replaced with Sam. Thank you for your time. The story will continue as planned but i wanted to address this first.

HAVE A NICE DAY!

ILOVESMESOMEGLEE


	9. Something Cute

**AN: Hello Everyone. **

**Surprised to see me? Lol :) **

**Its been I think a year since I last posted a chapter to this story and I apologize for that. But since taking Puck out of our story (umbrella0326 is coauthoring too) it has been difficult to write. My plans had changed drastically and I had to switch some things around. It was complicated and confusing me and driving me bonkers. Lol!**

**So I decided to step back and take a break and focus on other stories instead. Also my Betareader and Coauthor umbrella0326 and I have also been very busy in our own lives that it was hard to find time to write this story. And not only that but I almost lost passion for this story not gonna lie... But recently I reread it and my passion is back! :) **

**Anyway enough on that. Hopefully you guys like my new changes (not in this chapter but soon) and still stick by me. :) **

**Thank you all for your patience and understanding. :) I'll try not to dissapear again. Hahaha.**

**Its a short chapter but it will be longer next chapter I promise. **

**Starts a week after chapter 7.**

**I wanted something thats not so drama filled so that's why this is the chapter name. But drama will be back... Soon. **

**What's going on with Artie and Dave? You will have to read to find out. :) **

**Please review, be kind. :) **

**Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

**Something Cute**

**Chapter 9 **

They couldn't stop smiling at each other. Both were nervous, giddy, scared and happy all rolled into one. Despite thier feelings the vibes in the truck was calm and surprisingly soothing. But no one was speaking. No one needed to, instead enjoying each other's company was enough for both teenagers.

Dave and Artie knew what took place last week in that very truck that they are driving to McKinley in. Neither knew how to bring up the kiss. Should they? And how? Neither knew the answer to those questions that weighed heavily on thier minds.

Dave was scared and confused. Why did he kiss Artie? He didn't know. He honestly had no idea. Sure Artie was a shoulder to lean on and Artie comforted him when he needed it. But kissing him... He felt like he crossed the line! It felt right and wrong at the same time but mostly wrong.

He's _NOT_ Gay! But... Kissing Artie felt _GOOD_. Why would kissing another boy be so wrong if it was OK?

Dave was so confused and angry when he got up Monday morning. At first he regretted kissing Artie. He was nervous and angry... And lost. But that all changed when he picked Artie up to take him to school. They both smiled politely at each other before Dave resumes helping Artie in his massive truck.

As Dave picked up Artie from his wheelchair there was moment that passed between them. A moment of comfort and belonging. Artie stared deeply into Dave's eyes as Dave longingly stared back. They both felt the world change suddenly. Something happened in that moment that made Artie softly caress Dave's shoulder as Dave shyly looked down and to the side. He didn't tell Artie but he was looking to see if anyone was watching. No one was. They were ALL alone as Dave continued to stare, his face incredibly close to Artie's.

"We should go..." Artie whispered passionately as they both snap out of whatever just happened. Both still very confused but it felt right. Dave immediately pulled his face from Artie's cleared his throat and gently placed Artie in the passenger seat. Smiles were adorned on thier faces as Dave shut the passenger door. After Dave put Artie's wheelchair in the back of his truck they were off to McKinley. Off to an unknown day full of uncertainity.

.

Artie isn't gay. Dave just needed a shoulder, someone who would listen. Artie was constantly telling himself this all day. Trying to convince himself, of what? He didn't know.

_That's all that happened. Nothing more..._ Artie thinks as he wheels himself around the library. He needed a distraction so he's spending his lunchbreak in McKinley's old library. He's certaintly NOT avoiding a certain handsome jock... Not at all. Or that's at least what he told himself.

This was all VERY odd! And giving Artie a massive headache.

But still... He couldn't deny that damn kiss! He wasn't sure if it was real or did he let Dave kiss him to be a good friend? They weren't even friends!... Not really anyway.

Beiste's punishement had certaintly brought them closer together but Artie still wasn't sure what they were or who he is or if he liked Dave... Or of anything!

When Dave looked into his eyes it was like he understood Artie. Artie felt appreciated. He felt... Something. Artie couldn't drop this. He had to think about this calmly and rationally.

_Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinggggg!_

Artie sighed as he left the old smelly library to his next class. He more confused then ever.

.

The whole day was off. Things seem to be out of place for both boys and neither knew what to make of it. Both wondered if anyone else felt the high energy in the air or was it just them.

Probably just them.

The whole day consisted of Artie and Dave giving each other quick bashful, embarassed smiles as Dave escorted Artie to every one one of his classes. No one seemed to notice anything going between them. Artie and Dave were in thier little world and when they were there they couldn't think of anything else but each other.

.

Finally it was nearing the end of the day and Artie had one class left- English.

Dave escorts Artie but neither spoke. They didn't want to disrupt the connection.

Dave smiled at Artie as he was leaving to go to his class and Artie smiled back.

Dave smiled so wide his mouth hurt but he didn't care. He liked Artie despite what's going on he was really enjoying Artie's friendship. But as he left he couldn't help but feel saddened for some reason. Leaving Artie was hard every time. And he still didn't know why. Too many questions were swirling in his head. All he knew was that he wanted Artie. He just wanted him. And that realization scared him more than anything in the world. His heart was telling him to turn around and go up and kiss Artie but his brain said no. With his head and heart fighting Dave didn't know what to do! Thank God Artie was probably thinking the same thing because Dave was only a feet away and Artie couldn't take it anymore! He HAD to do something... This was killing him! He couldn't deny it anymore...

"Dave!"

Suddenly Artie rolled up right in front of the jock, both staring passionately at each other. Breathing heavily. Artie and Dave somehow knew what each other were thinking.

Dave lowers himself, now eye level with Artie. He tilts his head, closing his eyes inches away from Artie's lips when Artie stopped him! Artie put his hands on both of the jock's shoulders halting Dave.

He opened his eyes in a flash, slightly hurt and confused Dave just started at Artie worried that he misread Artie and deeply regretting doing this.

He was about to apologize when Artie gave him the sweetest smile he could give. Dave felt relieved that he didn't ruin... Whatever this was.

"Why?-" Dave was about to speak when Artie softly touched the jocks shoulder gently. This sent waves down Dave's spine.

"Not here..." Artie whispers. Dave finally realized where he was and was alarmed immediately. Artie sensed this and decided to take action.

"After school... I know a place where we can... talk." Artie's voice was so low and full of passion Dave had to scoot closer to hear.

They stare once more silently recieving each other's message.

With that Dave turns around and walks away without another word. The fat smile never leaves his face.

Artie sat right there in his wheelchair with an identical smile to Dave's then he also snapped out of it and headed off to class.

Both were fully aware that something was brewing between them. They couldn't fight it anymore.

Dave smiled.

Artie had a BIGGER smile.

The world continued to spin.

.

**AN: Hello Everyone, its me umbrell0326 here. It sure does look like Artie and Dave are getting closer, huh? Are you sure about that? Hee hee hee hee.**

**The next chapter is mine to write. And you will NOT want to miss it. My thanks to ilovesmesomeglee for being a very helpful betawriter and friend. Until then, my friends and readers, adieu !**


End file.
